Event Horizon - a Jacob and Renesmee Story
by ExtraordinarilyHuman
Summary: "You never wake up and think, this is the day my life changes forever. Then you meet a girl in the woods and, WAM! Everything is changed; everything is different. You're different. Today, I met Renesmee Cullen." Jacob imprints on an adult Renesmee twenty years after he said goodbye to Bella at the wedding, and he is exactly what she needs. Lots of romance and gravity shifting.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, there! This story has been bugging me for a while, so I decided to go ahead and write it. I've always thought that, even though Jacob imprinted at the end of Breaking Dawn, he still got the short end of the stick, having to live like a monk until Nessie was old enough. I like the idea of the universe waiting until she's an actual adult to bring them together. In this version, they've both been to college, lived on their own, and have some dating experience under their belts, so they're ready for and can fully appreciate what they have. There will be some adult language and situations, so this story is best for adults 18+.**

 **Thank you for reading! If you have time, I'd** **love to know your thoughts on this timing!**

 **e·vent ho·ri·zon**

 _noun_

~a theoretical boundary around a black hole beyond which no light or other radiation can escape.

~a point of no return.

\- from

 **Prologue: Jacob Black**

You never wake up and think, this is the day my life changes forever. You just get up, get dressed, expect just another day, and then…WAM! You meet a girl on a beach, or you change into a werewolf. Or the girl you love chooses someone else, turns into an animated corpse and disappears.

That was twenty years ago. Two long decades have passed since my best friend left on a honeymoon she never returned from, not as herself, anyway. I heard things, the stuff of nightmares. That she was pregnant with a demon baby that was killing her from the inside. That she wasn't expected to make it out of this alive. She would change or die. It was all the same to me.

She called, but I never answered. Sam was on the verge of declaring war. They left before that happened, though. The calls eventually stopped coming, and she was just…gone.

I'd heard from my dad, over the years, that Bella and Charlie kept in touch. Charlie had a granddaughter. The circumstances were strange, he knew, but he chose to remain ignorant of the facts as long as Bella seemed happy. Sometimes she visited, sometimes they flew Charlie out to God knows where to visit them. He didn't see her as often as he would like to, but they talked on the phone almost every day.

I avoided these conversations as much as possible, but there were things I couldn't help overhearing.

The overwhelming pain eased, over the years, to a dull ache. I occupied myself with setting goals and working my ass off to achieve them.

With no vampires around, we could take turns going off to college. I'm a mechanical engineer now. Brady moved in with Billy to look out for him while I was gone. One day, when Billy no longer needs me, I'll move away from the reservation and put my degree to real use. In the mean time, restoring classic cars keeps the bills paid.

This morning, I woke up in the bedroom I grew up in, looked out the window, at my diploma hanging on the wall, at my smartphone on the bedside table. No messages. It's Sunday, so the shop is closed. I planned to do the grocery shopping for the week and catch up on laundry. Just an ordinary day.

You never wake up and think, this is the day my life changes forever. Then you meet a girl in the woods and, WAM! Everything is changed; everything is different. You're different.

Today, I met Renesmee Cullen.


	2. Chapter 1 - Heartbeat

**Chapter 1: Heartbeat**

"I'll take the Mustang GT, please. The red one."

"Sure thing, Miss Cullen."

I handed my platinum card across the counter to the rental car attendant absently, my mind still occupied with the upsetting news I'd received late yesterday evening.

Aunt Alice had seen a vision. Normally, this wasn't automatic cause for alarm. She saw things like which dress my mom was going to wear on a date with my dad and what stocks were about to skyrocket, more often than not. Yesterday, she'd seen my Grandpa Charlie getting heartbreaking news from the doctor.

I was going to lose my human grandfather, and it was too soon. He was only sixty-eight. He had a doctor's appointment scheduled for three days from now. Aunt Alice had seen the diagnosis: pancreatic cancer. Stage four. Metastases to the liver, lung, and brain. Even with treatment, he only had months, but he would refuse it. Unless he changed his mind about treatment, we only had four months left with him.

As soon as my parents got the call from Aunt Alice, they booked airline tickets for an "impromptu" visit. Charlie shouldn't have to be alone when he got the news. They called me to see if I wanted to visit too, and I immediately hopped on the next flight to Washington.

I flew overnight and got here the day before my parents. They would arrive tomorrow morning, so I made it my task to get the big house in the woods ready for our wouldn't be much to do. Somehow, Grandpa Carlisle kept all my family's homes in a state of constant readiness, but I needed something to occupy my mind so I didn't fall apart.

The timing of Aunt Alice's vision couldn't have been better, if it had to happen at all. I had just finished up my finals at Tulane University and was getting ready to fly back home after graduation, anyway. Right now, "home" was Buffalo, New York, but, to me, it was always wherever my parents lived, at the moment. We'd moved every three years or so for my entire life. Four years of college in New Orleans was the longest I'd ever lived anywhere.

I would miss New Orleans. I'd miss the smell of fry oil and beer that wafted from open restaurant doors and the music that always seemed to be coming from somewhere. I'd miss the hot, moist air that wrapped around me like a heated blanket. The chill of the Washington air didn't bother me in the same way it did normal humans, but I definitely preferred the heat.

The drive from the Seattle air port to Forks would take about three hours, so I used the time to call my parents and let them know I'd arrived safely. They'd been staying on Isle Esme for a couple of months and were waiting for their flight to board in Rio. I killed the rest of the time by planning how I would spend my day once I arrived in Forks.

I'd need to stock the house with groceries. I didn't crave human food like I craved blood, but I could survive on it. It had been tough in New Orleans, only being able to hunt when I went "camping" on the weekends. Here, I would be constantly surrounded by woods, so a hunt was definitely on the agenda for today.

I stopped at the little grocery store before going on to the house, picking up a few basics: eggs, bacon, deli meat, coffee, all the components of hamburgers. When I did eat human food, it was mostly animal products with a few fruits and veggies begrudgingly thrown in every once in a while to please my dad. I also grabbed a steaks, an Italian salad mix, and a few potatoes so I could invite Charlie over for dinner.

A smile warmed my face as the white house in the clearing finally came into view. All our homes were beautiful, but there was something about the way this one blended with the natural beauty around it that resonated with me. My family had moved to Portland before I was born, so I'd never lived here. I'd only been back a handful of times to visit Charlie with my parents.

I found the key hidden in a little magnetic box in the shed behind the house and went in. It was just as beautiful on the inside as it was outside. The white furniture and pale colors were exactly Grandma Esme's taste, and I loved how the large windows offered frequent glimpses of the green woods just outside.

The bedroom that had been my father's served as my bedroom now. I plopped my suitcase down on the big iron bed and flipped it open, changing into some yoga pants, a fitted tank top, and tennis shoes. I threw on a skin-tight black athletic jacket and slipped a hair tie over my wrist, just in case. I was ready to hunt.

I didn't have to go back downstairs to exit the house. My father's old room had floor-to-ceiling windows that opened outwards almost like french doors. Being on the third floor didn't disqualify this as a viable exit for a vampire. Or me.

My feet hit the soft grass soundlessly, and I was off like a shot. It felt good to run, to let my vampire instincts take over as the human Renesmee faded away into the distance. The trees started flashing by, but my keen eyes could see every detail, despite my speed.

I inhaled luxuriously. God, there were so many smells here. A herd of elk grazed somewhere off to my right. They smelled okay. There were smaller creatures lurking on the forest floor and in the tress all around, but they didn't smell appealing. I caught a wilder, richer scent a couple miles ahead. Mountain lion. Now that sounded good.

My feet blurred even more as I surrendered to my instincts, letting the smell of the rich blood permeate my mind as I moved instinctually towards its source.

Suddenly, another scent wafted across my path, coming from somewhere off to my left. I immediately turned towards it, without thinking.

Much more mouthwatering than the mountain lion, this scent was warm and incredibly rich. It was definitely animal — I was practiced enough to turn away from human blood — but I had never smelled anything like it. This must be one of those grizzlies Uncle Emmet always talked about.

 _Delicious_.

Saliva filled my mouth in anticipation as I pushed my feet impossibly faster. I saw a flash of brown fur just ahead.

 _Gotcha._

I stopped on a dime as my prey came fully into focus, regarding me with eyes too intelligent for an animal. A vicious snarl sliced through the air between us, and I answered it with one of my own.

It wasn't a grizzly, though it was just as big as one. A huge red-brown wolf with piercing black eyes and gleaming fangs stood before me, the hackles on the back of its neck rising as it looked me straight in the eye, unafraid.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, every nerve ending in my body humming restlessly, muscles tensed for a fight. I was ready.

Then something happened that I didn't expect.

The giant wolf's hackles lowered, its shoulders relaxed, and all those gleaming white teeth disappeared as its mouth closed, the ferocious snarl replaced by a vacant, almost dazed stare as it regarded me, black eyes wide.

I fought to calm myself, to switch out of hunting and defense mode. My shoulders relaxed, and I felt human Renesmee creep back into my consciousness. I returned to myself and was filled with shame for what I had almost done.

This was no ordinary animal standing before me.

"You're one of the Quilleute wolves, aren't you?" I asked, ashamed but also fascinated.

The wolf sat gracefully back on it's haunches, its great head nodding once. I laughed, not because it was funny, but because it was amazing.

"Oh, wow. Cool. My mother told me about you, but seeing first-hand is another thing entirely."

There was a pause, and I took a hesitant step forward, continuing the one-sided conversation.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen." I stuck out my hand, then quickly jerked it back, feeling awkward.

The wolf tilted its head a little to the side, and I squirmed under its keen observation. Those piercing black eyes seemed to stare into my very soul.

I took another careful step forward, reaching out my hand again.

"May I?" I asked, feeling a little awkward asking to pet a wolf who turned into a man. As usual, my curiosity won out over my better judgement.

So quick it made me gasp, he pushed his giant head against my outstretched hand. A smile spread over my face as I felt the thick fur, coarse yet soft, against my palm. My other hand came up to rest on the side of the wolf's neck. The hair was longer here, thicker. I ran my fingers through it, and a deep rumbling bubbled up from his chest, almost like a cat's purr, but rougher. I laughed.

"You like that?"

A tail wag. A wolfy grin.

I laughed again, but my smile disappeared as the wolf suddenly stood, turning and trotting away from me into the thick trees.

 **Jacob's POV**

Something flickered in my peripheral vision, a couple hundred feet or so off to my right. I turned my head to look, and a growl rose instinctually. It was a pale female with long bronze-colored hair that floated around her face as she ran impossibly fast, keeping pace with me.

A vampire.

I started to edge closer, planning to cut it off before it could reach the water. The leech would never see it coming. The wind changed direction then, and I braced for impact as its scent reached my sensitive wolf nose.

Huh, that was strange. There was no icy sting or reek of rotting flesh and old lady perfume. The scent was pleasant, fresh, like the air after the rain stops. Something floral too, like they put in that aromatherapy crap girls love. Lavender, maybe?

Confused, I focused all my sharp senses on my quarry, making a mental inventory as I tried to determine exactly what I was dealing with here. The skin was fair, but, on closer inspection, there was clearly the light blush of blood rushing beneath it. I could hear a heartbeat, a little faster than a human's, but it was there.

 _What are you?_

In my confusion, I made a critical mistake. So fast a human wouldn't have been able to see it, the bloodsucker caught my scent and changed direction, heading right for me. This one was bold. Most leeches who strayed into our territory hightailed it out of there at the first sign of us, but this one was purposely running right into my open jaws.

 _Your funeral, bloodsucker._

I stopped running and faced it head-on, teeth bared and snarling. If it was a fight the leech wanted, it was a fight she was going to get. It'd been quiet around here for too long, and I was itching to sink my teeth into some vampire flesh.

In only a fraction of a second, she was standing right in front of me, just a few feet away. So close I could easily have lunged and wrapped my powerful jaws around her head if I'd wanted to.

I didn't want to, though. That was weird. I felt my shoulders relax against my will, the bristles on my back flattening.

Here was another thing to add to my inventory of this strange creature: the eyes. Not creepy red or even the slightly less creepy black or yellow, but brown. Deep, chocolate brown.

I melted.

And there was that heartbeat again, that faint flush of blood rushing beneath fair skin. I could feel the warmth radiating from her slim, yet womanly, body. This was a living, breathing woman in front of me, not an animated corpse.

Oh, and there was something else. She was the only thing in the whole universe that mattered anymore.

So this was what imprinting felt like. I'd seen it multiple times in the minds of my brothers, but experiencing it first hand was still earth-shattering.

She couldn't be a vampire if I had just imprinted, could she? No, she was something more. She was incredible.

Some time during the most life-altering moment of my existence, I sat down on the damp forest floor. I was completely helpless now, my defenses shattered. Should the angelic creature in front of me decide to rip my throat out with those gleaming, perfect teeth, I would be done. I'd give her my life; I'd give her everything.

Instead of attacking, I watched, mesmerized, as her defensive posture softened into a warm smile.

For some reason, I thought of Bella. I remembered her enthusiastically helping me make sense of Romeo and Juliet, so long ago, when we would do our homework together sometimes. I got Romeo now. _Did my heart ever love before? For I've never seen true beauty till just now,_ or some crap. God, I was hopeless.

"You're one of the Quilleute wolves, aren't you?"

 _Oh, speak again, bright angel!_

Fuck.

I felt myself nodding. It was all over for me. I was putty in those perfect little feminine hands. Want me to roll over, fetch, play dead? You've got it, beautiful.

"Oh, wow. Cool. My mother told me about you, but seeing first-hand is another thing entirely."

I was pathetically pleased that she'd just called me "cool." But what did she mean, her mother?

"I'm Renesmee Cullen."

Oh.

The pieces started to put themselves together in my love-addled mind. _Cullen._ A Cullen with a heartbeat and blushing skin and soft chocolate eyes. Eyes that were once so familiar and so painfully missed.

Eyes I thought I'd never see again.

It was obvious, now that I really thought about it. That bronzy hair color was unique, but I'd seen it before. I didn't want to think about where. Her eyes were 100% Bella's, but her face was less heart-shaped and more angular. Bone structure any supermodel would envy.

She extended her right hand and immediately dropped it, her movements so fast and graceful that human eyes would have missed them entirely.

Shake hands. That's another trick I can do, right before I roll over and play dead. Thank God she had withdrawn her hand, or I would have done it, damn it all. I mentally kicked myself for every time I had called one of my imprinted brothers pathetic. Karma's a bitch.

She was coming closer now, and I focused all my energy on becoming a statue with fur. I was terrified that, any second now, she was going to run from me like the hideous monster I was.

Her hand rose and reached out to me again, slowly. I saw the apprehension in her brown eyes, but her smile was kind, her expression open. It felt like there was some giant force behind me, pushing me towards her.

"May I?" she asked sweetly, taking another hesitant step closer.

It only took me a second to realize what she wanted, and as strange as it seemed, by God, it was what I wanted too.

She gasped when I nudged my head against her hand, and I mentally berated myself. _Idiot. Now you've scared her off for sure._

I was almost surprised when, instead of a terrified scream, the cutest damned giggle I'd ever heard ticked my sensitive wolf ears. Her free hand rose to join the other, both working in unison over my head and neck.

The most beautiful, perfect creature in the world was standing less than a foot in front of me, not disgusted or afraid, but touching me so sweetly, looking at me with the kindest expression I'd ever seen.

I couldn't stop myself from groaning in pleasure, though the sound came out more like a dog in heat. I'd have blushed if I could have in this form. She laughed, though. That was good. If she hadn't basically just told me that she was a half-vampire human, I think I would have assumed she was an angel.

"You like that?" she asked innocently.

 _You have no idea_ , I thought, wishing I could answer. I guess I could wag my tail. That's what dogs do when they're happy, right?

Must have worked because it got another laugh out of her.

Though I was enjoying her gentle touch tremendously, I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to speak to her, to tell her my name so I could hear it fall from those perfect, permanently pouty lips. And, let's be honest, I wanted my hands back so I could touch her too.

Suddenly, my impatience overruled the need to stay right where I was, and I wrenched myself away from her touch, whimpering a little at the loss of contact.

I went just far enough into the trees to phase unseen, quickly pulling on the shorts that I'd strapped to my leg.

My heart doing summersaults in my chest, I drew in a deep breath and returned to her side.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter! Writing this chapter gave me all the feels. I can't get enough of pairing a slightly older, more experienced Jake and Nessie. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Not Exactly Human**

 _Previously..._

 _I went must far enough into the woods to phase unseen, quickly pulling on the shorts that I'd strapped to my leg. My heart doing summersaults in my chest, I drew in a deep breath and returned to her side._

 **Renesmee's POV**

"Wait!" I called after him, my hands still reaching out in front of me. "Come back!"

I took a couple steps in the direction he'd gone, then stopped in my tracks.

Barely a second after the wolf left my sight, the most strikingly attractive man I'd ever seen emerged from the trees, striding purposefully towards me.

My eyes widened, my mouth popping open with a little surprised gasp before I could rein in my response. Heat flooded my face, which I was sure must be beet red. Damned human blushes!

His answering smirk gave away that he'd seen my reaction. _Crap!_ But his eyes softened as they captured mine, and I felt my discomfort fade. If there had been any doubt in my mind, I would have know he and my wolf friend were one and the same by those deep onyx eyes.

He stopped only inches in front of me, and I let myself draw in a long, luxurious breath as my eyes drank in the sight of him wearing only a pair of khaki shorts slung low over his hips.

I was struck by how tall he was. Even with my taller-than-average stature, I had to look up to meet his dark eyes. When I did, my heartbeat, already faster than a normal human's, raced wildly. I wondered if he could hear it too.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black," he finally spoke, offering me his hand to shake.

I slid my fingers into his without hesitation, inhaling in surprise as a jolt like an electrical shock, only pleasurable instead of painful, shot up my arm. His large hand completely swallowed mine, enveloping it in soothing warmth. Nobody had ever felt warm to me before. It was incredible.

"Renesmee Cullen," I responded, gently squeezing his hand in return.

"So you said," he shot back, looking down at me with a smirk that made my knees weak.

"Right," I laughed at myself. He still hadn't released my hand, and I still hadn't withdrawn it.

"You're Bella and Edward's daughter." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. There was a flash of some unnamable emotion on his handsome face as he spoke my parents' names, but it was gone before I could study it too closely.

"Yeah, I am," I answered, my smile widening. "You know my parents?"

Jacob sighed, and his warm breath filled my senses with his delicious scent. I had to swallow back the water that flooded my mouth.

"I _knew_ your parents, yes," he answered, his voice growing nostalgic. "Another lifetime ago, before you were born."

It was quiet for a beat, the sounds of the forest surrounding us, as he finally released my hand. My heart faltered a little at the loss of contact, and my fingers twitched without my permission, wanting to reach out to him.

"So, Renesmee Cullen," he began again, his voice lighter now, teasing, "what are you doing way out here in the woods, alone? Aren't you afraid of monsters?"

He leered down at me, trying to look intimidating while obviously fighting a smile.

"I eat monsters for breakfast," I retorted, drinking in the deep rumbling sound of his laughter.

I wondered if he'd still laugh if he knew I'd almost had _him_ for breakfast.

"Are your, uh…Are your parents here?" he asked, shifting from foot to foot anxiously.

"Not yet," I answered, and he exhaled, visibly relaxing. "They'll be here tomorrow morning."

Jacob nodded, seeming content with this answer for the time being, though I could tell he was still deep in thought. His dark gaze rested intently on my face, like he was working a puzzle in his head and my features were the pieces.

"Hey, I was just about to make some burgers for lunch, if you want to join me?" I heard myself ask. Astonished by my own boldness, I waited with baited breath for his answer.

Jacob looked surprised for a moment before his entire face lit up with the most brilliant smile I'd ever seen.

"I'd love that," he answered, turning and pointing in the direction I'd come from. "That way?"

I nodded, and we started walking at a slow, human pace, prolonging the moment.

"So," he continued as we walked side by side towards my family's house, "what _were_ you doing out here, anyway?"

His question faded into the background as a connection suddenly clicked into place in my mind — something I probably would have realized much sooner if I hadn't been too preoccupied with ogling him to think clearly.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, stopping in my tracks.

He froze, then stepped closer to me as his eyes scanned the dense forest around us.

"What is it?" he asked, his hands resting protectively on my shoulders as his eyes continued to search for the invisible threat.

The warmth of his touch flooded the vampire side of my brain, threatening to stop all conscious thought and reduce me to a creature driven by raw instinct and need. I shook it off, leaning into the human side of my mind to stay focused.

"You're _Jacob,_ " I continued, reaching down to roll up the tight-fitting sleeve of my athletic jacket. "The Jacob who made this for my mom's graduation gift?"

I twisted my charm bracelet until the little carved wolf was on top and held it up, showing it to him.

His expression was unreadable as he drew in a shaky breath. I studied his face as his hands left my shoulders to envelope my wrist, brushing carefully over the wooden charm.

"You've been wearing it," he breathed, obviously warring against some strong emotion.

"I hope you don't mind," I suddenly backtracked, afraid he might be offended. "My mom used to wear it all the time when I was little. Then, one day, she took it off and put it away in her jewelry box. She caught me sneaking into her room to look at it a few times, and eventually said I could have it. I've worn it ever since."

"Of course I don't mind," he whispered his fingertips tracing over the sensitive skin of my wrist so tenderly my heart ached.

I felt a sudden craving to be wrapped up in those strong arms, enveloped in his warmth and his beautiful scent. The urge to move closer was so strong, I couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too.

Turning the charm bracelet this way and that, he studied the other charms I'd added over the years, grinning as he stopped at one of my newer ones.

"A motorcycle?" he asked, smiling down at me with eyebrows raised.

"My favorite way to travel," I shrugged, my pulse wobbling again as our eyes met.

He turned my bracelet all the way around so the wolf was on top again. I saw the resolve form in his dark eyes moments before he raised my hand to hips lips, kissing just below where the wolf charm dangled.

His eyes met mine again, and I thought my heart would fly right out of my chest. His lips had been so warm against my skin, I could feel the lingering heat where they'd touched, like a brand. They were soft too, full, and incredibly tempting.

 _Focus, Renesmee._

"You asked me a question."

Jacob blinked a couple times, and I realized I was't the only one losing focus. It made me feel powerful and sexy, knowing I could affect someone so perfect in that way.

"What's that?" he said finally, his voice an octave lower than it had been.

"You asked me a question earlier, and I interrupted," I explained, throwing him a flirtatious smile over my shoulder as we started walking agin.

"Right," he smirked back. "I didn't know vampires could have ADD."

I punched his arm with enough force to send a human man flying, but he barely budged.

"Ouch, killer. Go easy on me," he teased, playfully rubbing the spot I'd hit.

I rolled my eyes at his pitiful expression.

"Do I need to kiss it better?" I teased back, the monster who usually stayed safely hidden in the darkest recesses of the vampire half of my mind perking up a little at the thought of pressing my lips to his gorgeous caramel skin, feeling the blood rush beneath it.

"Well, it's the least you can do," he answered, and the monster roared.

I was sure my expression looked a little bit predatory as I stalked closer with deliberate slowness, smiling up at him before letting my hands wrap around his thick bicep, cradling the spot I'd punched.

My mind was on full alert as I pressed my lips to his skin, savoring and cataloging every nuance. A dry burn scorched down my throat as I inhaled, and I made myself pull away before I did anything stupid. I had my bloodlust well under control, but Jacob smelled better than anything I'd ever encountered before.

"All better?" I asked, raising an eyebrow playfully as I forced myself to step away.

He didn't let me go far, though. To my delighted surprise, his warm fingers trailed down my arm until they tangled with mine. Nothing in the entire world could possibly feel as natural, as perfect, as holding Jacob's hand.

I gave his fingers a gentle squeeze, as we continued into the woods.

 **Jacob's POV**

That was it. I was going to cry. I was going to turn into a sobbing, blubbering mess of a grown-ass man at Renesmee's feet, and then she was never going to want to touch my dick.

Of all the inappropriate times for my inner pervy teenager to rear his ugly head. But, what can I say? My imprint's hot.

Keeping my overloaded emotions and my libido in check around Renesmee was proving more difficult by the minute, but it was just such an incredible relief to finally feel whole, to know exactly where the center of my universe was and why I was on this planet.

For most of my life, I'd struggled against an invisible pull to something or someone I couldn't see or touch. I used to think it was Bella. Now I knew that it had been Renesmee all along.

I almost couldn't believe I'd ever mocked the imprinting process. With every new revelation about the woman beside me, I became more and more convinced that nothing more perfect had ever happened in the entire history of the universe.

As soon as I'd had my hands back, they'd practically ached to touch her. I mentally kicked myself a little for doing something as lame as shaking her hand, but it had been the least creepy way I could think of to touch a woman I'd just met.

The moment her warm skin had touched mine, I'd almost melted. I hadn't felt a warm touch in over twenty years. What exactly I had done for the universe to give me a mate who ran hot like I did, I couldn't imagine, but I was beyond grateful.

When I learned that she had been wearing the charm I carved for all these years, I almost lost it. I'd never really believed in new-agey things like fate and destiny until that exact moment. Had she felt the pull too, for all these years? Did she feel it now, the electric current sparking between us? God, I hoped so.

Bella had obviously told her at least a little about me. I made a mental note to find out more about that later. To be honest, I was kind of afraid of the answer. Not everything in my history with Renesmee's parents was flattering.

I almost laughed at Renesmee's concern that Bella giving her the bracelet would offend me. Maybe it would have, before. Now, when I thought of Bella, the old pull was completely, finally gone. All I felt towards her now was friendship and tremendous gratitude. She and Edward had, unintentionally, given me the greatest gift I could ever hope to receive.

Stink or no stink, I wanted to grab them both up in a massive group hug and kiss their icy cheeks repeatedly, no matter how disgusting that was. I was now eternally in the debt of two of my arch enemies. Maybe one day I would find it within myself to care about that, but, right now, I was still riding a blissful wave to happily-ever-after. And turning into a total sap.

And the girl rides motorcycles?! Hell, yeah! Just when I thought she couldn't possibly be sexier.

Resisting the compulsion to touch her was becoming a problem. I was failing miserably at it.

Checking out her charm bracelet had started as an excuse to have my hands on her skin, but it had turned out to be an intriguing glimpse into the woman I hoped to spend eternity with. Next to the motorcycle was a tiny high-heeled shoe. So, she was stylish and feminine as well as bad ass. The next one looked like a marble with the Milky Way galaxy inside it, and beside that was a tiny beaker and what I guessed was some kind of molecule. She was into science. That was hot.

When the wolf charm was returned to its rightful place at the top of her wrist, I was, once again, overcome with emotion. This incredible woman who I would already die a thousand fiery deaths for had been marked for me this entire time. And now, she was finally here. We were finally together.

Without stopping to second-guess, I raised her hand to my lips, kissing the spot next to where my charm sat. God, her skin was soft and so, so fragrant. Her scent instantly relaxed me, sending a wave of blissful lethargy pulsing through my veins.

I looked up and met her eyes, caught in their mesmerizing pull like a mouse locked in the gaze of a snake. And I'd never been more aroused in my life.

For the first time, I understood first-hand the dazzling effect vampires had on humans. If this was what Edward had done to Bella every time they were together, no wonder she hadn't been able to resist the guy. Even if I hadn't just imprinted, I would be completely under Renesmee's spell.

"You asked me a question?"

I blinked repeatedly, feeling dazed as the drugged feeling started to ebb out of me.

"What's that?"

"You asked me a question earlier, and I interrupted," she explained, throwing me a cheeky smile as we started walking again.

I made a joke about how easily distracted I could already tell she was, and that fiery little minx actually punched me in the arm with a surprising amount of force. Our playful banter turned flirtatious real quick. When those soft, pillowy lips touched my arm, I was forced to stealthily slide my hand into my pocket to readjust. If I had known the most tempting creature on the planet was waiting for me out here in the woods, I would have worn thicker shorts.

Every cell in my body longed to reach out, pull her against me, and capture those perfect lips with mine. I had to keep remembering to pace myself. I wanted to know everything about her: what her life had been like before now, what her dreams were for the future, everything.

For now, I settled for holding her hand.

Now that we were back on course, I repeated my question for the third time and was immediately intrigued when a warm blush crept up Renesmee's neck, spreading all the way to her hairline.

"I was, um…hunting."

She studied me out of the corner of her eye, gauging my reaction.

I half expected the usual shiver of revulsion that arose at the thought of what vampires did to meet their physical needs, but I felt nothing but tenderness and concern for the woman beside me. If it was blood Renesmee needed, it was blood she would have. Simple as that.

"Oh, okay," I answered nonchalantly, hoping to put her at ease. I wanted her to know she could always be herself with me. "What were you hunting when I interrupted?"

To my surprise, her blush deepened.

"You sure you want to know that?" she asked. "I don't want to scare you."

"Please," I scoffed. " _I'm_ the scariest thing around for hundreds of miles. Nothing you could possibly say would scare me."

Before I'd fully drawn my next breath, it was forcefully knocked out of me as my back connected with something hard and unyielding. I blinked, temporarily disoriented by the sudden change in perspective.

Something tickled my face, and I realized it was Renesmee's hair, falling around us like a bronze curtain as she hovered over me. She had both my wrists shackled in one of her hands, and I felt the other one weave its way into my hair. I could feel the heat of her body hovering over me, and I squirmed in her surprisingly strong hold, wanting her closer.

"You really want to know what I was hunting?" she crooned, tilting my head to the side to nuzzle the skin of my neck with her nose. She inhaled deeply, then made the sexiest sound I'd ever heard —something between a growl and purr.

" _You_ ," she whispered against my neck before lifting up again to look me in the eye. "I was hunting _you_."

The drugged feeling returned as her sweet breath wafted across my face, but I pushed it away, fighting to keep my wits about me. I was afraid, but not of her. I was afraid to hurt her, to lose control.

I took stock of my body's responses, relieved to realize I wasn't trembling or flashing hot and cold. The wolf seemed firmly under control. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying this almost as much as the man in me was.

Her glorious face hovered just over mine, filling my vision. She actually looked like a vampire now, staring down at me with her lips pulled back over her perfectly straight teeth and a dangerous glint in her eyes. I watched as the menacing expression softened, turned almost teasing.

"Who's the scariest thing around for miles now?" she taunted.

Well, she asked for it.

A squeal tore from her lips as I flipped us over, breaking her hold far more easily than she had bargained for. I could tell she wasn't used to anyone being stronger than her. She almost looked a little annoyed.

" _I_ am," I answered as I grinned down at her, pinning both her hands above her head as I carefully rested my weight against her. "And I'm not afraid of you, Renesmee Cullen."

I pulled us both to our feet then, chuckling to myself as she indignantly brushed off her backside. I resisted the urge to help her.

After a few quiet moments, she seemed to come back to herself, and her expression turned horrified.

"Oh, my God, Jacob! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me."

I shrugged, not sure she was ready to hear how turned on I'd actually been by the whole thing.

"No harm, no foul."

"No, really, I'm usually in much better control of myself," she continued. "It's almost like…like I feel too comfortable around you, or something. It's too easy to be myself."

My heart did flip-flops in my chest. God, I loved this woman already.

"I like that you feel you can be yourself around me," I reassured her, reaching to lace my fingers with hers again. "Promise me you won't try to change that."

She still looked a little uncertain, but nodded in agreement just the same.

"Can I ask you something, Ness?" I ventured as we started walking in the direction of her house again. Her expression lightened as I used the shortened version of her name, and she gave me a warm smile.

"Shoot."

"Were you _really_ hunting me, or were you just messing with me back there?"

Her smile faded, and I rushed to explain the question before she could take it the wrong way.

"I just wondered because I've been told we smell terrible to vampires, like wet dog or something."

"Really?" she asked, her expression turning curious. "That's weird. You smell amazing to me."

"Amazing, huh?" I must have looked like a grinning idiot.

"I didn't know what you were, at first," she explained in a rush, still afraid of what I might think. Silly girl. As if she could ever appear less than perfect to me. "I swear, I never would have hurt you once I realized. I don't hunt humans. I would never…"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly human," I retorted, part of me wondering if I was actually trying to talk her in to drinking my blood. I knew I should be weirded out by the idea, but, instead, I was intrigued. "And you're not exactly a vampire."

"I drink blood, Jacob," she shot back. "Isn't that the definition of a vampire?"

"Maybe by Hollywood's standards," I answered, turning towards her so I could look into her eyes. I wanted to make sure she could see how much I meant what I was about to say. "Vampires are my natural enemies, Ness. If that's what you were, I wouldn't be standing here dying to get to know you, to touch you —to be close to you."

I reached for her other hand, taking a tentative step closer as I searched her face for any sign of acceptance or rejection, pleading with my eyes for her to return my desires. I didn't think I'd survive it if she didn't feel the same.

"If you were a vampire," I continued, rubbing the smooth backs of her hands with my thumbs, "I wouldn't be asking right now if there's any chance that you might be interested in getting to know me too."

I took a deep breath as I awaited the response that would either put the perfect seal on what had, up until this point, been the best morning of my life or crush me completely. I searched her eyes for an answer, but she looked down, studying the ground between us. That couldn't be a good sign.

My heart sank as she pulled her hands out of mine, and I braced for the crushing rejection I feared was coming. My first thought was that there was already someone else, that we'd crossed paths too late. Not that I would ever give up, even if that were the case, but it wasn't a situation I relished being in again, especially with the stakes so much higher this time.

I wasn't aware I was holding my breath until her gentle touch caused it to rush out of me in a relieved sigh. She stepped closer, her warm hands coming to rest on my sides, then sliding around to my back as she closed the small distance between us.

My arms wound around her waist, and when she finally looked up at me again, her smile was radiant.

"I would definitely be interested in getting to know you too," she answered sweetly after what felt like the longest eternity but was only a few seconds.

 _Yes!_ I thought my face would split in two from smiling so hard. I rested my forehead against hers, letting my eyes drift closed, soaking in the beautiful feelings of wholeness and joy I felt finally holding my soulmate in my arms. There was no way in hell I would ever let her go, not in a million lifetimes.

I opened my eyes again as her fingertips brushed lightly across my cheek.

And then Renesmee Cullen kissed me, and my life, as I knew it, went up in flames.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Distracted**

 **Renesmee's POV**

I stood in front of the open refrigerator door for a little longer than necessary, needing to cool down after the earth-shattering kiss I'd just shared with Jacob in the woods.

I'd initiated the kiss, but he had quickly taken the reins, his mouth and hands playing me like a finely tuned instrument. His lips were so soft, and he tasted so incredible. I didn't think I'd ever get enough.

I could almost feel his burning gaze on me as I reached for the two pounds of hamburger meat I'd stashed in the back of the fridge.

"I like mine rare. Is that okay for you?"

"Sounds perfect." He took a seat at the kitchen island across from where I was working, watching me like I was doing something infinitely more fascinating than making burgers.

His dark gaze seared through me, messing with the electric current that had flowed through my every nerve ending since we'd met, drawing involuntary reactions from my suddenly overheated body.

"I'm hot. Is it hot in here to you?" I tugged at the collar of my jacket anxiously before unzipping and stripping it off entirely, flinging it across the room like a poisonous snake.

Jacob chuckled that gravely, sultry chuckle of his before standing and making his way around the island to where I stood, flustered by my own body's out-of-control response to his presence and doing a piss-poor job of hiding it.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked, his suggestive grin telegraphing that he already knew the answer and was all too pleased about it.

"I wouldn't use the term _nervous_ , exactly."

His hands came to rest on the countertop behind me, trapping me between it and his perfectly sculpted body. It certainly didn't help that he was half naked. A girl couldn't be expected to think rationally with that eighteen-pack in the room.

His lips descended on the newly-exposed skin of my shoulder. "What term would you use then?" he breathed against my skin.

It took me several seconds to find my voice. For a half-vampire, that was quite a long time.

"Maybe more like…distracted."

"I can live with that."

His burning hands rose to frame my face, and he was kissing me again, his mouth making me feel things that were too good to be legal. The burn in my throat intensified after a few heated moments, reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything yet today, and I was starved.

I didn't know what it was about Jacob, but I had a harder time suppressing my vampire side around him than I had with any of the human men I had been with. Maybe it was because he actually knew what I was and seemed to be okay with it. Or maybe it was the eighteen-pack.

The last thing I wanted to do was push him away, but I gently, but firmly, made myself do so. I had already come too close to scaring him away when I'd tackled him in woods earlier. My vampire side had come rushing to the forefront without my conscious permission, and I was afraid, if I didn't get something in my stomach fast, I might make a really stupid mistake before I could stop myself.

As if to explain my sudden withdrawal, my stomach growled loudly, and I groaned in embarrassment.

"Hungry?" He smirked down at me, obviously amused by my blush.

"Starving." _In more ways than one._

"A girl with an appetite to rival mine. I like it."

He returned to his place across the island from me, and I forced myself to focus on preparing our food.

I turned on the heat under the largest skillet I could find and formed eight good-sized hamburger patties out of the meat.

Before I could think to stop myself, I licked the blood off my fingers instead of washing my hands like a normal person. Not that normal, for me, had ever been more than an act.

I looked up at Jacob self-consciously to find him staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sorry," I apologized lamely. "There I go being myself again."

"I told you it's okay for you to be yourself around me, and I meant it. You don't have to be sorry."

I couldn't help smiling at him, touched by his acceptance. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me either," he replied with a grin. "You saw me in wolf form and didn't run screaming for the torches and pitchforks, so let's call it even."

"I liked your wolf." I admitted bashfully. "They've always been my favorite animals."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Today, you helped fulfill Little Girl Ness' dream to pet one."

His laughter echoed off the high ceilings.

"If I had known you liked it so much, I would have stayed in wolf form longer."

I placed the trays with burgers and toppings in front of him before walking around the island. As I was sliding into my seat beside him, I leaned closer until my lips barely brushed the shell of his ear.

"Oh, I like this form just fine," I whispered boldly before pulling away, turning my attention to doctoring my burger.

Jacob looked stunned for a moment before he smiled lasciviously. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes with feigned annoyance. "You're such a dog."

He growled, and I couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up and spilling over. I hadn't enjoyed myself this much with a guy in…well, _ever._

"So, tell me, what other dreams did Little Girl Ness have?" he asked before putting away half a burger in one massive bite.

I spent the next half hour telling Jacob about my childhood, short though it had been. He asked about which places I had enjoyed living in the most and what subjects I'd favored in school. It was the first time I'd ever been able to open up to someone about what growing up half human in a family of vampires had been like, and it was strange, but liberating.

I'd never had a guy listen to me talk as intently as Jacob did. His dark eyes were so intense as he watched me, I found myself having to look away frequently to maintain my train of thought. When he asked me about college, it became easier. I could talk about my studies all day.

"Am I right to assume you're into science?" he asked, fingering the molecule charm on my bracelet.

"Yep. And caffeine."

"Caffeine?"

"It's a caffeine molecule," I explained. "It helps curb the…cravings. My Starbuck's card gets a lot of mileage." I smiled ruefully, a part of me still waiting for him to decide he was disgusted by what I am and leave.

"So what were you studying…in New Orleans?"

"I majored in physics this time."

"This time?"

"This was my fourth college degree." I blushed a little, hating to feel like I was bragging. Jacob looked genuinely impressed.

"Beauty and brains. I like it." He winked at me, and I was a lost woman.

After we finished our lunch, Jacob volunteered to wash up. Now it was my turn to make him squirm under my gaze, and I took full advantage.

The muscles in his arms and back rippled as he scrubbed each plate, and his hands — God, his hands! — were so big and yet so nimble. I was almost jealous of the plate his fingers were caressing, feeling for anything left behind as he rinsed away the last of the suds.

By some miracle, I had managed to keep up with the conversation while all this was going on. Jacob, to my chagrin, seemed unaffected by my intense scrutiny. If anything, he looked a little smug.

"Thank you for lunch, by the way," he smiled as he placed the final dish in the drying rack. "Brains, beauty, cooking skills, _and_ you ate four entire hamburgers without blinking. I think I'm in love."

His tone was teasing, but there was something in his eyes as he stalked toward me…No, I was just imagining things. What I _wasn't_ imagining was the intent in his gaze as he came closer, cupping my face with the very hands I'd just been lusting after, as he leaned down to taste my lips again.

"Mmmm…"I sighed as his sweet, hot mouth coaxed mine open. Now that I was no longer hungry, the burn was much more manageable. I could let myself languidly explore his mouth with my tongue while my hands traipsed over the tempting expanse of soft, caramel skin in front of me.

His answering groan vibrated through my body, tingling all the way down to my toes. Heat seared through my skin as his hands slid down my sides to my thighs, hooking under my knees to wrap my legs around his waist.

I tightened my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers into his thick hair. He stood up to his full hight with me wrapped around him, our lips still locked in a heated battle.

"Shall we move this party to the den?" he asked, finally coming up for air.

I nodded. "Please."

He continued to kiss me all the way to one of the white sofas in the corner of the den. We curled up together in perfect contentment, my legs draped across his lap while I played with his silken hair.

We managed to keep things light, stealing little kisses and touches between long bouts of conversation. Jacob had managed to strike the perfect balance between letting me know he wanted me and making me feel like he truly wanted to get to know me, beyond the physical.

Between his rapid-fire questions about every imaginable minutia of my life, I managed to sneak in a few questions of my own, and I liked what I heard. It was clear that he was hard-working, intelligent, and deeply devoted to his family and his pack.

A couple hours into our conversation, my cell rang, and I flashed across the room to grab it from its place on the kitchen counter. The word "Grandpa" flashed across the screen above my favorite picture of Charlie and me at my first college graduation.

"Hi, Grandpa," I answered enthusiastically, turning to mouth "just a minute" to Jacob.

"Hey, there, kiddo. Your mom texted me from the airport that you guys are coming for a visit."

"You're texting now? That's impressive," I teased.

"Well, I can read texts, anyway." He chuckled.

"I'm actually already here," I told him, feeling a little guilty that I hadn't called him sooner.

"So your mom said," Charlie replied. "I was calling to see if you'd come have dinner with an old man tonight."

"As long as the old man is you, I'd love to," I answered with a smile.

"Great. The game starts at six, if you want to come over around then. I'll order pizza."

"I'll pick up the Vitamin R," I volunteered, earning a chuckle from Charlie.

"You've still got a few months to go before you're old enough, young lady."

I threw Jacob a sly look over my shoulder. "Oh, I think I can find someone of age to buy it for me." I didn't want to mention to Charlie that my driver's license had said twenty-one since I was eight.

Jacob laughed and came to stand next to me.

"Hey, Charlie," he yelled, and I nudged him in the ribs.

"Is that Jacob?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"The one and only," Jacob shot back, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't realize you two kids knew each other."

Jacob just chuckled, unfazed by my grandfather's questioning. "I'll explain later."

"Well, why don't you come over too. I'll order an extra pizza."

"Thanks, Charlie. Sounds awesome."

"I'll see you guys at six, then."

"Okay," I said. "Bye, Grandpa."

"Bye, Love Bug."

As soon as I hung up the phone, my vision clouded over with tears. I buried my face in my hands as the tears spilled over, and a broken sob shook my entire frame.

"Ness?" Warm arms wrapped around me from behind, and felt myself being lifted, carried. "Ness, honey, what's wrong?"

Jacob's voice was soothing, but I could hear an almost frantic concern behind his comforting tone. He sat down on the sofa again with me cradled in his lap. I nestled into his warm chest as I soaked the side of his neck with tears, needing a few minutes to cry myself out before I could answer his question.

His hands were gentle as they stroked my hair and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I felt so safe here in his arms, with his cheek rested on the top of my head and the warmth of his body enveloping me like a heated blanket. Once I felt composed enough, I lifted my head to explain.

"I never did tell you why I came to visit my Grandpa, did I?" It was rhetorical question, but he nodded anyway, reaching up to brush away the moisture from my cheeks. I marveled for a moment that such a big, rugged man could be so incredibly gentle before I refocused on the task at hand.

"I assume you know about my Aunt Alice's ability? Her visions?" Jacob nodded again. "Well, she saw.." My throat tightened again, and I closed my eyes for a moment, fighting back the tears. "She saw Grandpa getting some really bad news from the doctor in a couple days. He…he doesn't have much time left."

"Oh, god." Jacob's face looked truly stricken. I hadn't expected this response.

"Do you know him well?" I asked.

"Charlie has been one of my dad's best friends since before I was born," he explained. "I consider him a good friend too, maybe even sort of a second father."

"Really?"

Jacob nodded and pulled me closer, tucking my head under his chin.

"Maybe I should back out of dinner tonight," he offered. "You should have some time alone with your grandfather."

"That's all right. You don't have to."

"I'll excuse myself a little early then. How's that?" I nodded against his chest. "Sorry I kind of invited myself."

"You didn't invite yourself," I argued, appreciative of how considerate he was being.

"Well, I knew Charlie would invite me if he knew I was with you, so I sort of did." There was a pause as he pressed his warm lips to the top of my head. "I just…wasn't ready to say goodbye to you, is all."

My lips curved up in a contented smile. "In that case, why don't you come talk to me while I get ready."

"Okay. Sure."

Jacob looked surprised, but eager, as I took his hand and led him up the stairs to my temporary bedroom.

"Wow," he breathed as he took in the spacious room with its wall of floor-to-ceiling windows and streamlined decor.

"This used to by my dad's room," I explained, rummaging through my suitcase for something appropriate to wear.

My New Orleans wardrobe was seriously lacking in proper winter attire. Not that the cold bothered me, but people might question how I was still sporting short sleeves in the middle of winter.

I settled on a simple tee-shirt dress with my leather jacket and some ankle booties. That was about as wintery as was ever necessary in Louisiana, so it would have to do for now.

"Just…make yourself at home," I told Jacob as I took my clothes into the bathroom to change.

When I came out, he was standing in front of my suitcase, holding one of my favorite oversized sleep shirts in his hands. It said Autobon Zoo on it with a picture of a howling wolf. He smirked at me as I caught him looking at it.

"I told you wolves were my favorite animals." My blush deepened as he looked me up and down, his eyes becoming impossibly darker.

"Ness, you…I'm just going say it. You look really fucking sexy."

Heat flashed through me. I must have been beet red all over, but not from embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah?" I gave him a knowing grin as I sashayed towards him. "You're not so bad, yourself."

"Damn," he whispered under his breath as he dropped the shirt back into my suitcase, freeing his hands to roam the curve of my waist beneath my jacket.

My hands weren't idle either. They slipped over his smooth skin until they overlapped in the middle of his back, pulling him closer so his body was pressed against mine.

The bed was so close, less than a foot away. Everything inside me wanted to push him down on it, rip his flimsy shorts that left torturously little to the imagination open, and have my wicked way with him.

The heady scent of arousal hung heavy in the air. I recognized my own, but there was another, more primal, aroma. _His_ arousal, I realized. It mixed with the already mouthwatering scent of his blood, creating a potent sensual cocktail that was near torture to resist. I squeezed my thighs together and swallowed heavily, trying to ease the dual aches in my throat and my center.

"God, Ness, you're killing me," Jacob breathed against my hair, gripping my hips and pulling me even closer. The tangible evidence of his arousal pressed against my lower belly, sending a jolt of need strait to my core.

I'd never experienced anything this intense before. The attraction between us was a nearly irresistible force, like the tension between two magnetic poles. My mind didn't understand it, but my body welcomed it, soaking in the delicious sensations even the slightest of touches between the two of us evoked.

I moaned as a fresh wave of my own arousal washed over me. Jacob must have been able to smell it too because a primal, needy growl vibrated from deep within his chest.

Deliciously warm hands found their way beneath my dress, wrapping around my bare thighs as he lifted me against him. My legs found their way around his waist, bringing him with me as he pressed me into the softness of the bed while his lips devoured my own.

The heat was everywhere, surrounding me like air, like oxygen. His heat filled my lungs, caressed my skin, seared itself into my very soul.

"I want you so bad, Ness," he whimpered against my mouth, the taste of his breath on my tongue making my head spin.

"I want you, too." My own voice sounded foreign to my ears, filled with a raw need I simply couldn't fight anymore.

Jacob's lips moved from my mouth to my cheek, finally brushing against the shell of my ear. "I can make you feel good, baby."

"Yeah…" I gasped out, my entire body on fire with anticipation.

Having received his permission, Jacob's hands moved beneath my jacket to caress my breasts over the thin material of my dress. His appreciative groan vibrated deliciously against the sensitive skin of my neck. Jacob's touch was fire, driving all thought from my mind except for my need for more of him.

A disappointed whimper escaped me as the heat was suddenly gone. I started to reach for him, to pull him back to me, but his hands were already sliding around my thighs, grasping at my bare flesh as he roughly pushed them apart.

There was a soft thud as his knees hit the hardwood floor, and I purred, my toes curling inside my boots. He trailed hot, wet kisses down my inner thigh as his fingers slipped beneath the thin scrap of black lace that covered me, sliding it to the side just before his heated tongue found my most sensitive flesh.

"Oh, God!" I cried, my back arching almost violently off the bed. Forceful hands pinned me down by my hips, holding me in an inescapable grip. He growled against me, and I cried out, sinking my fingers into the fabric of the bedspread. There was a faint ripping sound, but I ignored it, the entirety of my attention focused on the wicked things his lips and tongue were doing to me.

I could already feel the most delicious pressure starting to build at my core, and I fought against it, not wanting this to be over. The velvety heat of his tongue felt too amazing, too perfect. There was no way I would last more than a few more seconds, at best.

One of my hands wound its way into the hair at the nape of his neck, holding him right where I wanted him as I bucked against his iron grasp. I looked down, relishing the sight of his dark hair between my thighs. His eyes shot up to meet mine then, and the fierce, predatory glint in them sent me hurdling over the edge.

"Yes, yes, yes….Ahhhh!" My legs wrapped around his shoulders as wave after blissful wave of pleasure washed over me, finally culminating in perfect satiation and contentment.

Jacob moaned between my thighs, taking one last long lick with the flat of his tongue that made my entire body jolt with the aftershocks of intense pleasure. He smirked up at me as he started to stand, pausing to kiss and nip at my inner thigh.

His touch reawakened my arousal, and I sat up, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He was flat on his back on the bed in a flash with me hovering over him, straddling his hips.

"Your turn," I breathed against his neck as I started to slide down his body, my mouth already watering in anticipation.

"Ung…Babe, wait."

I growled inventorially at the interruption, and he chuckled in response.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," he continued, his voice strained with repressed desire, "but as much as I'm dying for you to continue, we're going be late for Charlie's."

Charlie! I'd almost forgotten I had somewhere to be.

"Oh, shit!" I gasped. Jacob chuckled as I flung myself across the room, hastily searching for my phone. Fortunately, it was just after five. We still had plenty of time.

I couldn't stop myself from unabashedly ogling him as he rolled off the bed, the defined muscles of his torso rippling and stretching as he moved.

"I'm going to run home and change into something more respectable," he announced, leaning down for one last kiss. "Be right back."

With tremendous effort, he pulled himself away, and I let him leave, fighting to slow my ragged breathing as his soft footfalls disappeared down the stairs.

 **A/N: Sorry this update was a little long in coming. (No pun intended. ) I didn't plan for things to get quite so hot and heavy so soon, but that's just where my muse led me today.**

 **If there are any weird typos, I apologize. I just got a new kitten, and she's jumping all over the keyboard trying to attack my hands as I type this. :D**

 **Lastly, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last couple chapters! It drives me crazy when authors beg for reviews, so all I'll say is the muse flows faster when I know you're enjoying the story. ;)**

 **Until next time! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, friends! Sorry this chapter was a little long in coming, but hopefully it'll be worth the wait. Warning: citrus ahead!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Jacob's POV**

My heart pounded in my chest as I raced through the woods towards the little house that had once felt like home. My real home was behind me, hopefully still flushed and riding out the last blissful aftershocks of the orgasm I'd just given her. A fresh surge of pride and satisfaction coursed through me as I remembered how she'd screamed my name, her fingers gripping my hair with surprising strength, as she held me right where she wanted me — exactly where I wanted to be.

Since the first time I'd phased, I've been able to run for hundreds of miles without breaking a sweat, but now, with Ness' taste still lingering on my tongue and her ecstatic cries ringing in my ears, I was completely breathless when I burst through the front door.

My dad's head popped up from his book as I nearly took the door off its hinges. I could feel his eyes following me as I made a bee-line for my bedroom, unbuttoning my shorts as I went. I could hear the wheels of his chair turning as he followed.

"Son, what's gotten into you?"

I picked up a plain black v-neck that was slung over my headboard and smelled it, wishing futilely that I had taken more interest in the state of my wardrobe recently. I pulled the t-shirt over my head and grabbed my best jeans (badly faded, but not ripped) and stepped into them. Dad's face appeared around the corner just as I was hopping into my motorcycle boots.

"What's got you so keyed up?" he asked again, quirking a greying eyebrow.

I grabbed my cell from the nightstand and dialed Seth's number, mouthing "just a sec" to my obviously impatient father.

Seth picked up on the first ring, as usual. Being alpha had its perks.

"Seth? Are you free?"

 _"_ _Sure thing, Boss_ ," he answered. " _What do you need?_ "

 _"_ _Head over to my place, would you? I'll owe you one."_

 _"_ _You got it. See ya' in ten."_

I started to hang up, then quickly added, _"And, uh…wear a shirt."_

 _"_ _Wha…Um, okay."_

I stuck the phone in my pocket before facing my dad again, suddenly a little anxious. Like I was about to tell him I was getting married, only way more permanent.

"I imprinted, Dad."

As I heard the words come out of my own mouth, a deep sense of contentment and joy warmed me down to my core. It seemed way too good to be true that such a perfect creature was meant for me, and saying it out loud made it feel more real.

"I finally found her," I added, sure I must look every inch the lovestruck idiot that I was.

Dad's eyes went wide for a moment before he smiled, ear to ear.

"That's wonderful, son!" he exclaimed, offering me a congratulatory handshake. "Who's the lucky lady?"

I opened my mouth to reply, then hesitated. Bella had been a sore spot for me, and consequently my dad, for over two decades now. He was bound to have scruples about me getting involved with Bella's daughter, especially considering who her father was.

But there was no going back for me. One look into those deep chocolate eyes, and my fate had been sealed. Renesmee was my future, my one and only, no matter who her parents where, and I wouldn't apologize for that. Not to my dad. Not to anyone.

"Her name is Renesmee Cullen, and she's the smartest, kindest, most beautiful woman I've ever known."

Dad looked shocked for a moment before his face softened into an expression closer to resignation than the anger I'd expected.

"She's Bella's daughter, isn't she?" he asked.

My eyebrows shot up. "How did you know?"

"It's not exactly a common name, Jake," he explained. "Charlie loves to brag about his granddaughter."

I suddenly wished I'd paid more attention to those conversations instead of always looking for ways to excuse myself.

"To hear him talk, she's an absolute angel, smarter than Einstein, and the prettiest thing to ever grace this planet," dad continued, chuckling slightly. "I'll have to judge for myself when you bring her to meet me. Soon."

"Charlie's absolutely right," I laughed sadly, knowing that my dad was about to lose his oldest and closest friend. "And I will bring her here, as soon as I can."

A knock on the door alerted us to Seth's arrival, and I quickly explained where I was going to my dad as I grabbed both sets of motorcycle keys from my dresser.

Ness was waiting on the front porch of the big white house when Seth and I rode up, looking impossibly more stunning than my memories. Her face lit up with the most incredible smile as our eyes met, and I couldn't seem to park my bike fast enough.

In two long strides, I was on the porch beside her, gripping the soft material of her dress in my hands as I found her lips with mine. I was home again.

Seth cleared his throat behind us, and I growled at the interruption. When I opened my eyes, Ness was blushing the prettiest shade of pink, but her smile was still warm and happy.

"Come on. I want to introduce you to someone." I wrapped my hand around her tiny one, and we walked down the porch steps together. "Renesmee, this is Seth, one of my pack brothers. Seth, this is Renesmee."

My eyes left her beaming face for just long enough to see Seth staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the otherworldly beauty in front of him. I fought against the instinct to pummel him for looking at her like that. After all, my Ness was an exceptionally gorgeous woman. A man would have to be blind to not be stunned.

"Nice to meet you, Renesmee."

"Nice to meet you too," my girl answered enthusiastically, shaking his hand.

"Your dad's probably the coolest vamp I've ever known," Seth continued, still persisting in his weird admiration of Edward even after all these years. "He and I kicked some serious ass together back when that redheaded leech was stalking your mom."

I cringed a little at Seth's lack of tact, but Ness only smiled wider at him.

"You mean during the battle with the newborns?" Seth nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that story dozens of times. I knew your name sounded familiar."

She probably hadn't heard the _whole_ story of that day, I thought to myself. I knew I would eventually have to fess up to my former feelings for her mom, and I certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

Seth was beaming. It was hard not to be a little jealous. Apparently I wasn't the only wolf to star in her bedtime stories.

"That's me," he nodded, glancing between the two of us before handing me the keys to the bike he had ridden over. "Anyways, I was just helping the bossman here out. It was nice to meet you, Renesmee."

"Just Ness is fine," she answered. "It was great to meet you too."

"Say hi to your dad for me!" Seth called over his shoulder as he jogged into the woods.

"I will," Ness answered before turning back to me.

I couldn't resist pulling her to me for another lingering kiss, gently coaxing her lips apart so I could taste the sweetness of her mouth. She was blushing all the way to her hairline when I pulled back, and I brushed the heated skin of her cheek with the backs of my fingers.

"I can taste myself on your lips," she whispered boldly, running those dainty little hands up and down my sides.

Arousal hit me like a sledgehammer, both mine and hers. I knew the imprinting bond would make things more intense between us, but I wasn't fully prepared for the force of it. It was nearly impossible to resist taking her back inside and making her my mate in the most primal sense, especially when I could feel exactly how much my presence turned her on.

I was starting to understand why my brothers who had imprinted on mature women had instantly fallen off the radar for several days afterwards. The only things keeping me sane were her need to spend time with Charlie and the knowledge that Bella and Edward would be here in the morning.

"So," Ness continued, clearing her throat a little to break the poorly-timed sexual tension, "Seth seems sweet."

"Yeah, he's a good kid," I agreed, again, pushing away the irrational jealousy.

"'Bossman,' huh?" she teased, lifting one perfect eyebrow.

"You noticed that, huh?" I laughed a little. "He started calling me that when I took over as alpha."

Ness' eyes lit up.

"Wait, you're the alpha wolf?" she asked, and I nodded. It was no big deal to me, but if Ness wanted to be impressed, I'd take it.

"Damn, that's hot," she breathed. I think I grew a foot taller.

"So," I began, fighting the temptation to keep the conversation centered on things Renesmee found hot, "I thought you might be missing your bike, so I brought you one to use while you're here."

I gestured to the red motorcycle that used to be Bella's.

"Vintage! Nice," she exclaimed, running her slender fingers over the glossy paint job.

I'd kept Bella's bike in tip-top shape ever since she left. Call it sentiment or call it premonition, I was glad I'd done it, regardless.

"Would you believe me if I told you it used to be your mother's bike?"

Her mouth popped open in the most adorable expression of delighted surprise I'd ever seen.

"No freakin' way!" she exclaimed. "Mom gives me so much shit about my bike. I can't believe she never told me she used to ride."

"Wanna test it out?" I tossed her the keys and nearly started drooling when she hiked up her skirt and straddled the bike. She expertly kickstarted the engine, giving an excited little "whoop" as it roared to life.

Before I could make up my mind to show her, graphically, just how goddam sexy she looked, I was smacked in the face by a cloud of dust as she few past me.

"Last one to Charlie's is the other's slave for life!" she called over her shoulder before gunning the engine.

Hot damn, the spirits knew exactly what they were doing when they brought me this woman!

Challenge excepted, I thought as I hurried to start my own bike. I couldn't decide if winning or losing would be the better end of the deal.

In the end, I decided to let her win, though if was being honest, she probably would have won anyway.

Charlie must have been waiting by the door because it opened almost as soon as we pulled into the driveway. He had the biggest grin on his face as Ness gracefully dismounted the bike and rushed into his waiting arms.

I approached slowly, feeling almost guilty for inviting myself here. Almost. I wasn't anywhere near ready to leave Ness' side yet, though I knew I only had a few more minutes until I was forced to. I had made a promise to her, after all, and the imprint bond made that promise physically impossible to break.

"Let me look at you," Charlie gushed, holding Ness' hands out between them. "You get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Thanks, Grandpa," she responded, pulling him in for another hug.

As I watched the tender exchange, I was almost bowled over by the waves of emotion coming from Renesmee. It was so strange, being able to feel another person's emotions as clearly as if they were my own. There was peace, happiness, at first, followed by a wave of grief so powerful I had to blink several times to keep my eyes from welling up. Resolve and determination came next. She was so strong, my Renesmee. I could feel her strength seeping into my bones and muscles, changing me. If I'd ever doubted that the purpose of the imprint was to make the wolf stronger, I was a believer now.

When Charlie finally turned his attention to me, my face must have had my naked adoration written all over it. His expression was smug, as if it didn't surprise him at all that any man lucky enough to be in the presence of his beloved granddaughter would feel the same.

We greeted each other warmly, and I shook his hand before handing him the twelve-pack of beer I'd promised Ness I'd pick up.

I ate uncharacteristically slow for me, wanting to prolong the moment before I'd have to say goodbye to Ness, but all too soon, the pizza was gone, my second beer empty, and it was time to go.

She walked me out, and I took a small amount of comfort in the hint of regret I saw in her parting smile. I kissed her lightly on the lips, just a quick peck, in case Charlie was watching. I wanted to shout from the rooftops that she was mine, but I knew I should leave how much she told Charlie about us up to her. After all, we had only just met earlier this morning. It felt like a lifetime to me.

The ride back to La Push was difficult as every mile that grew between us pressed like a lead weight on my chest. I didn't even bother to go inside the house. Instead, I parked my bike in the garage and stripped down to my skin, phasing as soon as I was inside the tree line.

Things were quiet inside my head. I was alone, and I was grateful for that fact. My paws flew without my direction back toward Charlie's, and I couldn't help feeling a little like a creep as I lay down in the shadows, out of sight, but close enough to hear Ness' heartbeat and the warm sound of her voice.

When she left, I ran alongside her bike, inside the trees, far enough away that she wouldn't notice my presence. I wanted to see her again, but promised myself I would try to give her some time. She didn't understand about the imprint yet, and I didn't want to her to think I was hovering.

I sat by my cell, waiting and hoping for it to ring, until well after dark when an unmistakable pull, like a fishing line being reeled in, drew me to the edge of the forest just outside the Cullen mansion.

 **Renesmee's POV**

I tossed and turned in bed, unable to escape the torrent of emotions roiling inside me enough to rest.

My visit with Grandpa Charlie had been wonderful, both before and after Jacob left. Grandpa asked about school and what my plans were now that I had graduated — again. But he also asked about Jacob.

He seemed surprised when I told him Jacob and I had only just met this morning. Hell, I was still surprised. I'd never gotten this close to anyone this fast before, and, truth be told, it was a little scary. It was this thought alone that kept me from calling him as soon as I got home. Well, that and not wanting him to think I was one of those clingy girls who latches on to the first available guy like he's the holy grail.

Once we were on the subject of Jacob, Grandpa Charlie hadn't been in any hurry to stop. He clearly thought Jacob had hung the moon, and I couldn't help but give the guy major brownie points for it. Any time Charlie needed help with anything around the house, Jacob was there, without even having to be asked.

"He's a terrific kid, smart too," Charlie had gushed, so proud you would think he was taking about his own son. "Did he tell you he's an engineer?"

I nodded.

"He only stays here to take care of his dad, who's been wheelchair bound for years now," Charlie explained, and my opinion of Jacob grew exponentially.

"Mom used to talk about him sometimes, when I was little," I prompted. "He's mentioned her a couple times too, that they used to be friends."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, they were pretty inseparable for a couple years, but when your mom left to marry your dad, they lost touch. It was…a difficult time for him."

"How so?"

"Well, I…" he hesitated, obviously wondering if he should continue, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but it was a really long time ago, and Jacob's been better for a while now."

I scooted to the edge of the couch, my curiosity brimming over.

"I think Jake might have had a little crush on your mom."

It was such a strange feeling to be jealous of my own mother.

"Don't hold it against him though," Charlie said quickly, noting my response. "It was a long time ago. He was just a kid. If you're interested, I say give him a chance. He is a little old for you, though."

I laughed at that last part. Grandpa couldn't understand, but I had been physically and emotionally mature since I was eight. Mentally, that made me about thirty-eight.

As I lay in bed, thinking over the visit, I was torn by conflicting emotions. Worry and grief for Grandpa Charlie ate at my insides, but there was something else. Jacob kept popping into my head, and I longed to see him with an almost physical hunger.

It was so strange to miss someone I had only known for a few hours, but I did. Jacob already felt like home to me in a way that nothing and no one besides my parents ever had, and it scared the living daylights out of me.

That didn't stop me from wishing he was here with me, his warm caramel skin glowing in the moonlight from the window. I thought about his deep onyx eyes and the funny things they did to my insides when they looked deeply into mine. I remembered how soft and warm his pillowy lips had felt as they pressed against mine and against…other places.

Arousal flooded my body at the memory of what he had done to me earlier today on this very bed, and I squirmed beneath the constricting sheets.

I'd never met anyone like Jacob, and not just because he was a werewolf or absurdly attractive or intelligent or funny. He was all of those things, but this was something deeper. Something more. It was the way _I_ felt when I was with him, like a planet caught in the pull of the sun's gravity. There was a connection there, deeper than mere physical attraction, that I didn't understand.

 _"_ _As if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly knotted to a similar string in you."*_

The quote from my favorite novel sprang to mind, and I rested my hand there, over my heart where the invisible string tugged, gently but insistently.

Surrendering to the pull, I rose and slid my arms into the sleeves of my knee-length silk kimono. I walked around the bed to the wall of windows and looked out at the nighttime landscape, my sharp eyes able to see clearly, though the moon was almost completely obscured by clouds.

My gaze was drawn to his shape, just a little way into the tree line, as if I'd somehow known he would be there.

He was the red-brown wolf again, curled up among the ferns, his head rested on his paws. At first, I thought he was sleeping, but his black eyes flicked up and caught mine.

A little thrill shot through me as my fingers worked the latch, and I pushed the window open. The cool air rushed in, caressing my mostly-naked skin. My feet hit the grass silently, and I started to move towards the dark shape in the trees.

The wolf stood as I approached, meeting me just inside the tree line. When we were almost nose to nose, I felt the atmosphere shift, and Jacob, the man, stood before me, those fathomless eyes staring down with a longing that mirrored my own.

We reached for each other in unison, his large hands encompassing my silk-clad shoulders as mine found the smooth skin at his waist.

Every nerve-ending in my body was on fire. The air between us was charged, electric. I'd never felt so alive.

I couldn't help but notice that he was naked, every inch of his flawless body tempting my hands to explore. Every inch of him was breathtaking, perfect.

It was more than just his beauty that overwhelmed me, though. My body and soul cried out for his. I wanted to crawl beneath his heated skin and live there, inside his rib cage, inside his warmth.

I leaned closer, and the side of his jaw brushed the top of my head. My eyes fluttered closed as my fingers traced fiery patterns up and down the sides of his waist, and his deep sigh vibrated through me.

"What's happening?" I breathed, marinating in the delicious tension that sparked between us, letting it roll over me like waves over sand, taking a little of myself back out with it each time.

His hands moved then, down the length of my back and then up to my shoulders again, tangling in my hair.

"What's happening," he began, his voice black velvet, "is I'm about to kiss you."

I inhaled sharply, or was it an exhale? I couldn't tell, but it made a sound, somewhere between a sigh and a gasp.

Could I do this? The feelings between us were so intense, so raw. I could easily lose the self I'd worked so hard to build. I could drown in him and never resurface.

Something told me that if we took this step, if he kissed me now, touched me, there would be no turning back. The intensity of what we shared would change me as permanently and completely as if his touch left a physical brand.

Warm fingers brushed my jaw, and I opened my eyes. They were level with his smooth throat, which I admired for a fraction of a moment, watching the pulse of the carotid as rich, fragrant blood flowed beneath heated skin — an erotic dance.

My eyes flicked up to his lips as his hand cupped my cheek.

This was it: the point of no return. I was a planet drifting towards the event horizon, pulled irresistibly towards the black hole of the unknown from which I would never return.

I could push him away now. I could fight this, go on with my life as I always had. Occupy myself with harmless, fragile humans who didn't make me fear for my independence, for my sanity.

My gaze moved over that painfully handsome face to his eyes, and I was floored by what I saw there. Need, raw and potent. Irresistible. He could no more stop himself from kissing me than I could defy gravity. We were tumbling headlong into the black hole together, and nothing was ever going to be the same.

I still could have stopped him, pushed him away and gone back inside. But, God help me, I didn't want to. I wanted to fall.

When his lips met mine, it was light, hesitant, like a connoisseur of fine wine holding the first sip on his tongue. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, parting those full lips with mine, inviting him in.

I felt my feet leave the ground, then the rasp of pine bark against my back. His lips were on mine again, not savoring this time, but devouring. I matched his intensity with my own, threading my fingers through his soft, dark hair to pull him closer. God, he tasted amazing. Spicy, and a little wild.

I'd never been with anyone I didn't have to be careful with. For the first time, I could truly let go, stop thinking, and just act. Just feel.

A split second later, Jacob's back was against the tree opposite, which trembled with the impact. An aroused growl slipped past his lips as I pressed my body against his, trapping him between me and the tree. The smell of fresh blood filled the air from the tiny scratches the rough bark had made across his back. My mouth watered.

Powerful hands flipped us around, and I was the one trapped again. He pulled away from my lips for just long enough to trail his fingers down my cheek and the side of my neck, hovering over my collar bone for a breath before continuing down the front of my body, tearing the silk of my pajamas away from me like tissue paper.

"Perfect." His breath caressed my temple before his hands were suddenly everywhere. Shards of black silk fluttered unheeded to the damp forest floor.

A helpless gasp left my lips as his questing fingers found my bare breasts, the heat of his skin intensifying each beautiful jolt of sensation as he pinched and rolled the sensitive tips. He leaned down enough to replace his hands with his mouth, and I gripped his silken hair, wanting to hold him there and never let him move.

I lifted my legs to wrap around his hips, and we both growled as our centers met. I felt myself climb higher from the heat of him alone. My entire body was on fire with want and anticipation.

Jacob's fingers dug into my thighs as he rolled his hips against mine, trailing open-mouthed kisses up the side of my neck and over my face, finally reclaiming my lips with his.

When he pulled back, his eyes were wild.

"Inside?" he gasped out, his chest heaving against mine.

I nodded, and we reached the open window within seconds. The softness of the bed pressed against my back as Jacob's heat covered my front. My legs were still wrapped around him, and I used them to pull him closer to where I wanted him. Where I needed him.

I was through with foreplay. In fact, the entire day had felt like foreplay to me. I wanted him inside me five minutes ago.

Simultaneously, our hands snaked down between us, Jacob's covering mine as I positioned him at my slick entrance. He trembled at my touch, and I noticed that I was trembling too, rocked by the intensity of the connection that sparked between us.

Our eyes met, and he gazed down at me with such tenderness, such raw emotion, that I paused in my eagerness to gaze back. I had never understood it before, the way my parents would sometimes sit for hours just looking into each other's eyes. It made perfect sense to me now.

Jacob rocked his hips forward, filling me more completely than anyone ever had, body and soul. My back arched as pure, aching need and pleasure took over my mind.

His face dropped to the crook of my neck as he surged against me again and again, whispering my name like an incantation. Forceful fingers dug into my hair, yanking my head to the side to expose more of my neck as he nibbled and sucked, leaving a mark I was a little sorry would heal within minutes.

He paused for a moment, sitting back on his knees as he trailed his fingers down the front of my body.

" _Mine_ ," he growled as his hands pressed against the backs of my thighs, opening me wider. He continued to move against me, this new angle touching a place deep inside that made me see stars.

One of his hands slipped from my thigh to the place where our bodies were joined, his fingers expertly stroking my aching flesh until my legs started to tremble uncontrollably.

"That's right, come for me, Ness," he breathed, and I felt my inner walls tightening around him as my entire world shrunk down to the spot where our bodies came together.

"God, Jacob, yessss!" I cried, slipping into incoherence as I flew over the edge.

I felt Jacob jerk and tremble, losing control as he fell with me. His breath was hot on my neck as he collapsed into my arms, crying out his own release against my skin.

We lay there like that for a long moment, breathing heavily as we gradually floated back down to earth. He lifted himself up to look at me, and I was once again captured by the intensity of his gaze.

Passion began to stir inside me again. I hadn't had nearly enough of him yet.

"Are you tired?" I asked hopefully, running my fingers through his sweat-dampened hair.

"Not a bit," he answered immediately, his dark eyes luminous in the dim light. "You?"

I shook my head. "No." I smiled suggestively up at him, and he responded with a wolfish grin.

The next hours were a blur of heat and tangled limbs as we explored, tasted, and savored every inch of one another. For the first time, I didn't have to suppress my strength. I could be myself with Jacob, just as he was with me.

His strong hands were forceful, but always gentle, adoring as well as commanding. My vampire side surged to the forefront, meeting him half way as the monsters inside us battled for dominance.

As the vampire in me gained strength, so did my thirst. Jacob's mouthwatering scent was everywhere, growing more and more potent as his heart raced with passion.

In a moment of pure instinct, I pressed him into the mattress, riding him hard as my fingers closed around his throat. The monster released a low hiss as the throb of his pulse beat against her hand. _So close._

My human side, though quieter, warned that I was going too far, that I might hurt him.

Jacob's hands were on my hips, holding me in place as he surged up against me. I felt myself climbing higher again and leaned over him, running my hands through his hair and over his chest and shoulders as I pressed my face against his pulse, inhaling deeply. The burn raked down my throat, pain mixed with pleasure.

" _Do it,_ " I heard him whisper, and I paused, afraid the monster was playing tricks on me.

I looked into his eyes and saw that they were hooded with passion and alight with excitement. He turned his head a little to the side, the thin, tender skin of his throat glowing temptingly in the soft moonlight.

"Go ahead, baby. I want you to."

The monster roared at his words, and Jacob growled back, his mouth falling open in anticipation as my fingers grasped his hair, tugging his head even further back.

I knew I shouldn't do it, even with his permission, but the vampire was in control now. And she was ravenous.

My lips curled back over my sharp teeth as water flooded my mouth. I threw my head back before surging forward, piercing his heated skin as his intoxicating essence flowed over my tastebuds and throat, soothing the burn and warming me all the way down to my core.

Jacob shook beneath me, crying out my name as I felt the hot rush of his release between my thighs. I was already there with him, my own cries muffled against his neck as I took one last languid pull before soothing the wound with one long sweep of my tongue.

I collapsed against his heaving chest, the most blissful satisfaction I had ever experienced coursing through my body as I surrendered to its intoxicating pull.

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading! Bella and Edward arrive next time. So much for Jacob's noble intentions. O_O**

 ***quote from Charlotte Bronte's _Jane Eyre._**

 **Hit the review button! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Jacob's POV**

There were so many colors. The rich green of the forest. Warm, golden-brown and flashes of pearly white. Blue, like the sky. Or was it water? Before I could decide, the dream shifted, and everything turned crimson. That one made me feel warm all the way down to my toes: warm and lethargic and happy.

A small nudge against my side pulled me out of the dream, and all I saw was the vibrant copper of Renesmee's wild curls spilled over my bare chest. She shifted again, waking slowly. The creamy skin of her back felt warm and smooth under my fingertips as I stroked gently up and down, my hands eager to reacquaint themselves with the tantalizing curves they'd become so familiar with throughout the night.

Her warm breath tickled my chest as she sighed, turning her face to place a lingering kiss just over my heart.

"Morning, gorgeous," I rasped, feeling exhausted in the best possible way.

"Morning," she mumbled against my chest, sighing in contentment as she nestled even closer against my side.

Without warning, her warmth was torn away from me as she sat up in a flash. The wide-eyed horror in her chocolate eyes instantly put me on alert.

"Ness, what…"

I tried to sit up, but she held me still with one firm hand on my chest. The other gently traced over the skin of my throat, finding it smooth and unblemished. Her brow wrinkled in confusion, and it suddenly dawned on me what she'd been looking for.

"It's okay, baby. I heal almost instantly." I reached up to stroke her flushed cheek, wanting more than anything to soothe that worried expression away. "You didn't hurt me."

She drew in a deep breath and relaxed, letting me pull her down into my arms again.

"Oh, thank god!" She covered her face with her hands, and I immediately pried them away, wanting to see those gorgeous brown eyes again. "I've never, ever done that to anyone before! Jacob, I'm so…"

"Don't you dare apologize to me, Renesmee Cullen," I cut her off, turning on my side to face her. "I liked it, in case you didn't notice."

"Really?" she asked, skeptical.

"Really," I reassured her, leaning closer to brush my lips against hers.

She kissed me back with enthusiasm, winding her arms around my neck. My breath caught in my throat as she hitched her leg over my hip. I wanted nothing more than to resume our nocturnal activities, but one nagging concern stopped me.

"Ugh. Ness?" I groaned, reluctantly putting a couple inches of distance between our lower bodies.

"Yeah?" she breathed, undeterred. Her lips were moving over my jaw and down the side of my neck, threatening to make me forget anything and everything that wasn't my desire for her.

"Your parents," were the only words my lust-addled brain seemed capable of putting together at the moment. Ness seemed to get the message though.

"They said they'd call when they're leaving the airport in Seattle," she explained, "so they're at least a couple hours away."

I exhaled a sigh of relief. It was too much to hope that Edward wouldn't figure out what I'd been up to with his daughter last night, but if he barged in and caught us in the act, my fate would be sealed.

Ness laughed a little at my nervous expression. It was a musical sound, like the tinkling of a flute.

"Why are you so worried about my parents?" she asked, as if the idea had never occurred to her.

"Because…" I paused. How did I explain this without making an ass of myself? "Because they'd probably already be weird about me dating you, and the fact that I couldn't even keep it in my pants for twenty-four hours certainly isn't going to help my case."

"First of all," Ness shot back, obviously fighting an amused grin, "I'm a grown woman. It really isn't any of their business who I sleep with or how quickly. Second, why would they be weird about you dating me? I thought you and Mom were friends."

I sighed. The list in my head was so long, I wasn't sure where to start.

"Well…vampires aren't exactly big werewolf fans to begin with," I said, stating the obvious. "And then, there's…uh…"

"The little fact that you used to have a crush on my mom?"

Laughing at my panicked expression, Ness continued.

"Relax, Jacob. Grandpa mentioned it yesterday, and, no, I'm not mad."

I did relax, just a little. "It really doesn't bother you?"

She shook her head, tossing those glorious curls. "You were just a kid then, and she was with my dad. Granted, it is a little bit weird, but in my family, weird seems to be the new normal."

I exhaled a relieved laugh and pulled her close, wrapping her tightly in my arms.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when her cell started vibrating. The countdown to my execution was about to begin.

Ness leaned over to the bedside table, and I caught a brief glimpse of the touchscreen before she put it to her ear. There was a picture of her with her arm around Bella, who looked almost comically short standing next to her statuesque daughter. It was the first time I had seen Bella as a vampire, and my heart gave a little stutter as I beheld what had once been my worst nightmare. Ness must have heard it because she rested her hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, mom," she answered brightly. "You guys in Seattle?"

"Hey, sweetie," an eerily familiar voice answered through the phone. "Yeah, we just pulled onto the highway."

Ness giggled. "With the way Daddy drives, you'll probably be here in two hours, tops."

Bella laughed, a nostalgic sound that made me feel oddly peaceful.

"So," Bella continued, her tone turing suggestive, "I just got off the phone with Charlie."

I'm sure my eyes were big as saucers. Ness was nonchalant.

"Oh, yeah?"

"He mentioned Jacob was with you last night," Bella prodded, her tone somewhere between curious and concerned.

I cringed. Charlie didn't know the half of it.

"Yeah, we ran into each other in the woods yesterday morning and really hit it off," Ness explained, throwing me a mischievous grin over her shoulder. "You never told me how gorgeous he is."

I felt my face grow hot, but my shit-eating grin just wouldn't quit. Sitting up beside her, I gently swept aside all that glorious long hair so my lips could reach her shoulder and neck, eager to show just how much I appreciated the compliment.

I heard Bella laugh again. "Your father's eyes just rolled so hard, I think they might be permanently stuck up there."

Ness laughed, but I was internally screaming. Just great. Now Edward had the whole drive from Seattle to think up creative ways to end me.

After hanging up and tossing the phone aside, Ness turned back to me, pressing me into the pillows as she boldly straddled my waist.

"Now, where were we?" she cooed against my ear before tracing it with her tongue.

"Mmmm," I groaned in response, sliding my hands up her smooth thighs to grab two overflowing handfuls of that perfectly rounded ass. "What time is it, babe?"

"Quarter past seven," she breathed against my neck.

Oh, for fuck's sake. "Dammit!" I growled beating my fist against the mattress.

"What's wrong?" Ness asked, laughing at my frustrated expression.

"I have to be at work in less than an hour," I groaned, gazing longingly at her perfect, bare curves as she hovered over me.

She started to slide away from me, and my hands reached out of their own accord to stop her.

"I guess we'd better kill two birds with one stone then," she said suggestively, brushing off my hands.

I watched, mesmerized, as she sashayed away from me, those perfect curves on full display in the bright morning light. She had just disappeared behind the bathroom door when I heard the shower cut on.

"Well, are you going to join me, or what?" she called, her tone simultaneously teasing and seductive.

I didn't have to be told twice. If I was going to die today, I might as well die happy.

 **Bella's POV**

I had so many fond memories of this house, all hazy human ones, but beautiful none the less. Meeting my new family for the first time. Edward playing my lullaby. Marrying the love of my existence and father of my incredible daughter.

I was almost bouncing in my seat as Edward pulled into the massive garage. It had been months since I'd seen Renesmee in person, and I couldn't wait to hug her close to me and smell that delicate floral scent that still reminded me vividly of holding my baby girl in my arms. Even after twenty years, it felt like only yesterday.

We parked next to a shiny red mustang I didn't recognize. Renesmee's rental, I assumed. It looked like the kind of car she would choose: fast, but unpretentious.

Ever the gentleman, Edward insisted on getting all our bags himself, though even the most overstuffed suitcase weighed no more than a feather to me now. I rewarded him with a quick peck on the lips before dashing excitedly into the house.

My eager smile morphed into a grimace as I was assaulted by the cloying stench of wet dog. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what it was, especially after my conversation with Ness earlier that morning. Jacob had been here.

The large house was completely silent. If Renesmee had been anywhere inside, I would have easily detected the fluttery sound of her heartbeat.

Edward appeared silently beside me, effortlessly holding both our suitcases in one hand with my carry-on tucked under his arm. His nose wrinkled as he scowled, probably more at the knowledge that Jacob had been here with our daughter than at the smell itself.

"Did Ness mention which room she decided to stay in?" he asked, ignoring the giant smelly elephant in the room for the moment.

"She didn't," I answered. "If I had to guess, I'd say Alice's."

Edward's scowl softened as he looked down at me, his lips quirking up in a suggestive grin.

"Let's stay in my old room, then. For old time's sake."

I trailed my fingertips lightly over the smooth skin of his forearm, stopping at the rolled-up sleeve. "So we can finish what we started in there, all those years ago?"

"Mmm," Edward moaned softly at my touch, leaning down to rest his forehead against mine for a moment. "I'll go put our bags down, then we can call Ness and see where she's run off to."

I nodded my head and watched as he flashed up the stairs. I had just turned to look out the back windows when a ferocious snarl floated down from the upper floor.

A split second later, I was standing outside the door to Edward's old room, gaping at his furious expression as he paced back and forth like a caged lion. Our luggage was strewn haphazardly across the floor were he'd carelessly dropped it.

"Edward, what… _oh_."

My nose wrinkled as the concentrated werewolf stench assaulted my senses, and I immediately stopped breathing. I looked past Edward into the room and quickly realized why he was so upset.

The huge iron bed was a disaster. There were several large rips in the golden bedspread, which was mostly on the floor with only one corner still tucked in. The mattress was turned at an odd angle on the bed frame, which was at least several feet further into the room than it had been. I could see the faint lines on the floor where it had skidded across the hardwood. The iron headboard was warped in several places. It looked like soft clay that someone had squeezed, leaving the imprint of their hands behind.

There wasn't any mistaking what had happened, and though I wasn't nearly as angry as Edward was, I was still concerned.

My eyes immediately zeroed in on several crimson drops dotting one of the rumpled white pillows, and I had it in my hands almost instantly.

"It isn't her blood," Edward managed to reassure me through tightly clenched teeth.

I sniffed delicately at the pillow, tossing it away as the most potent concentration of wet dog smell yet made my throat close up in disgust.

"It looks like Renesmee made a meal out of your friend." There was no humor in Edward's tone. He was beyond furious.

"I can't believe she would drink that," I whispered, trying not to breathe. "It smells horrible."

"There are traces of it in the shower, as well," Edward grumbled, and my eyebrows shot up to my hairline. "Apparently, the dog doesn't smell so horrible to her."

Suddenly Edward's pacing stopped, and his features softened into an eery calm that was almost more terrifying than his furious snarl.

"I'm going to kill that mutt," he announced resolutely, making a move toward the door.

I grabbed his sleeve, temporarily delaying him.

"Edward, don't be rash," I cautioned. "You can't go to La Push. The treaty…"

"Is null and void anyway because I turned you," was his pointed rebuttal. "I know you still have a soft spot for the dog, Bella, but don't try to stop me. You forget, I've been inside Jacob Black's mind. I'm sure he thought it great sport to defile my daughter in my own bed. Well now, he can just face me like a man."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Next Edward would be calling for pistols at dawn. I loved my daughter and thought no less of her for it, but chastity wasn't exactly at the top of her list of virtues.

"Oh, please, Edward. We both know Jacob didn't _defile_ anybody. It's not like she was a virgin, or anything."

Edward made an inarticulate sound of disgust and quickly covered his ears. He hated any mention of our daughter's sexual exploits, preferring to pretend she was as virtuous and pure as the driven snow. Unfortunately, the nature of his gift had made it an even touchier subject than it is for most fathers. I truly felt sorry for him sometimes.

"Nevertheless," he continued, undeterred, "I can't let him get away with blatantly disrespecting me, you, and our daughter like this." He gestured to the wildly disheveled bed, a wicked gleam appearing in his amber eyes. "I think it's time the dog got spayed."

Gently brushing off my restraining touch, Edward shot past me and was almost out the front door before I caught up with him.

"Edward! I think you should think this through!"

He ignored me, continuing to fly through the trees at a record-setting speed I could barely keep up with. I sniffed the air, easily catching the scent trail he was following. It led alongside the highway towards Forks, rather than La Push, and it was clear that Renesmee was with him. Her lovely scent was still slightly discernible beneath the werewolf musk. I was glad. It would take all three of us to save Jacob's manhood from her very angry vampire father on the war path.

After a few minutes, I saw Edward stop, crouching just inside the tree line. I stopped beside him and did the same. We were across the street from Dowling's Automotive, and Jacob and Renesmee were both standing out front, holding each other in the sweetest embrace. I was shocked to see my old bike beside them. Jacob must have given it to Renesmee when she told him about her (unfortunate) obsession with two-wheeled death machines.

I was stunned for a moment by what a striking couple they made. It had never occurred to me before, but a werewolf might be right up Renesmee's ally. They were all big enough to make her statuesque six-foot frame look small by comparison, not to mention having an intimate understanding of what it was like to be part supernatural that no human or vampire could offer her. It seemed strange that Jacob — that any of the wolves, really — would take an interest in a half-vampire, but, then again, who wouldn't instantly love my incomparable daughter? Even on her worst day, you could stick her on the cover of any magazine without airbrushing.

A strange feeling washed over me as I watched my former best friend cradle Renesmee's face between his massive hands and lean close for a gentle, reverent kiss. It wasn't jealousy, exactly. I had no regrets about the choices I had made. It was just a little strange to think of him kissing her the way he'd once kissed me, and yet something about the two of them together just felt right, like destiny or kismet or something.

I glanced over at Edward, who was watching the tender scene in front of us with a curious expression. He was clearly listening to the words Jacob wasn't saying, and I couldn't quite place his reaction. It certainly wasn't the blind rage I had been expecting. He didn't even flinch when Jacob told Renesmee that last night was the best night of his life and she returned the sentiment.

We watched them say their obviously reluctant goodbyes in silence before Ness started the bike and rode away, and Jacob's familiar form disappeared into the shop.

Edward was frozen like a statue, still staring blankly after Jacob. I remembered asking Carlisle if vampires could go into shock, all those years ago. He certainly looked stunned, and I was nearly coming apart at the seams in my eagerness to know why.

"Let's go, Edward," I encouraged him, tugging on his sleeve. "We need to get back to the house before Renesmee does."

That roused Edward just enough for him to turn and run with me through the forest back towards the house. Thankfully, Ness was in the mood for a leisurely ride this morning, so we were easily able to make it back several minutes before she did.

As soon as the front door closed behind us, I began my inquisition.

"Edward, what in the world happened back there? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Jacob imprinted," he blurted suddenly, "on Renesmee."

I felt my eyes grow big as saucers. Warring emotions began to churn inside me, anger not the least of which.

"He…what?! On _my_ daughter!"

Edward had the audacity to look amused by my reaction.

"Oh, so you have no problem with him jumping into bed with her the same day they met, but eternal love and devotion is where you draw the line."

A snarl escaped me at his teasing tone before I realized he was right. The smug bastard.

"I just…don't like the idea of anyone else having a claim on her like that. Like she belongs more to him now than she does to her own family."

Edward put his arms around me, holding me comfortingly against his chest.

"But isn't that the way it's supposed to be, love, when we find our mates?"

My anger subsided as I realized he was right. It had been the same way when he and I met, over two decades ago now. The thought made me nostalgic, and I pushed up on my toes to nuzzle my cheek against the smooth skin of his neck.

"I saw inside his mind, Bella," Edward continued, his voice growing wistful, "and, as much as it pains me to admit it, he's actually perfect for her. He's exactly what she needs, just as the legends say. A lover she can be herself with, a confidant, a best friend to share all her secrets. Someone who knows what it's like to straddle the line between two worlds."

We were silent for a moment as I took all this in, still trying to absorb the shock of it all.

"Bella, you know I've been dreading the day Ness might fall in love with a human and ask me to turn him for her." He sighed deeply at the thought, which often haunted him in quiet moments when we pondered our unique daughter's future. "Now, we'll never have to worry about that. Jacob can stay young as long as she does, and, if she ever does start to show signs of age, he has the ability to grow old with her too."

"Does Renesmee know about the imprint yet?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't, but she's quite taken with him. Her thoughts were happier, more hopeful, than I've seen in a long time."

I relaxed into Edward's embrace, finally ready to accept that, though our beloved daughter's life was about to change dramatically, it was all for the best. She wouldn't have to face eternity alone feeling like there was nobody who fully understood her.

"Well," I finally concluded, pulling away just enough to meet Edward's loving gaze, "she could certainly do worse. After all, Jacob did give you a run for your money, once upon a time."

Edward laughed along with me, his hands encircling my waist possessively. "I like to think there was never any real competition."

"You just keep on thinking that, Mr. Cocky," I retorted, laughing as I pushed up on my toes to kiss away that maddeningly self-assured grin.

Just as our lips met, the sound of an approaching motorcycle interrupted what was quickly escalating into a passionate moment.

"Renesmee's back!" I cried happily, taking Edward's hand as we flew out the garage door to greet our daughter together. What we'd started would just have to wait until later.

After all, she would't be our little girl for too much longer.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Do me a favor, and hit that review button, pretty please. :)**

 **P.S. I just started a new story, if you're interested in Bella/Jacob AUs. It's an angsty Breaking Dawn AU, if you're up for something darker than this story. Our beloved Renesmee isn't in it, but I can promise lots of hot werewolf/vampire sex. ;) It's called You Haunt Me Still, if you'd like to check it out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the long wait, friends! It's time for Jake** **to "meet the parents." Enjoy!**

 **Renesmee's POV**

I was uncharacteristically nervous as I waited for Jacob to arrive for dinner.

My parents' approval wasn't necessarily something I required to move forward with a relationship — mainly because if I waited to find someone they approved of, I might literally be single for the rest of eternity.

We only knew one other half-vampire like me, and he came from such a different world, there just wasn't any chemistry between us. Humans came with the obvious potential issues, and the vegetarian vampire dating pool was severely limited.

So, I'd learned to trust my own judgement when it came to men and relationships. My parents knew I dated humans, and they made no secret of their concerns. What if I lost control? Exposed myself for what I was? I could hurt someone or get hurt myself. Not that my control had ever come even close to wavering.

Jacob, however, was another matter entirely. He'd explained that his kind and vampires were natural enemies, which was the only thing I could imagine my parents might be concerned about. Well, that and the fact that Jacob had once had feelings for my mom.

Despite what I had told him earlier that morning, I was still trying to sort through my feelings about that. I hoped seeing them interact at dinner tonight would confirm that I was right not to make an issue of their past.

The low purr of an engine reached my eager ears, and I darted over to the window to look out. A sleek classic Mustang barreled towards the house with Jacob at the wheel. I darted out the front door, hearing my parents' knowing chuckles behind me.

I caressed the hood lovingly as I waited for Jacob to get out. The paint job was perfect: white with a red racing stripe. Through the windshield, I could see that the interior still sported its original red leather. Gorgeous.

Jacob's car matched him perfectly: powerful, classically sexy, and exactly my type.

"You like it?" he asked, a warm smile lighting up his face as he closed the door behind him.

"Love it. Sixty-nine?" I responded enthusiastically as he intertwined his fingers with mine on the sleek hood.

"Wha…uh…huh?" he stuttered adorably, his eyes widening as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was such a guy.

"The _car_ , horn-dog." I playfully swatted his flat stomach before pulling him closer, angling my head up for a kiss.

"I knew that," he whispered against my lips, wrapping a feverish arm around my waist.

"Sure you did," I retorted, feeling his lips curve up in a smile against mine.

It was hard to believe I'd just met this man yesterday morning. I already felt more comfortable with him than I had with guys I'd dated for months.

A throat cleared behind us, and I felt Jacob's muscles tense beneath my fingers. I turned to see my parents watching us from the front door and started to lead Jacob in that direction.

His burning hand constricted tightly around mine, holding me in place. The intense expression on his face brought me up short. His eyes were fixed on my face, almost as if he was afraid to look away.

I returned the gentle pressure of his grasp as I realized why he had hesitated. Jacob hadn't seen my mother since she was human. She had been his friend and someone he had obviously cared for very deeply. It couldn't have been easy watching her change so drastically and leave him behind.

Giving him an encouraging smile, I gently tugged on his hand, holding his gaze as we started walking towards the house.

We had almost reached the porch steps when he finally looked up. I watched the play of emotions across his handsome face curiously. His eyes immediately locked with my mother's, who was suddenly smiling from ear to ear.

Jacob drew in a shuddering breath, squeezing my hand tightly as he watched my mom's graceful approach until she was standing on the top step just above us.

"Jake," she almost giggled, reaching out a slender hand, which he delicately took in his free one. I watched as his long, tan fingers engulfed my mother's tiny, pale ones, and he gently rubbed the backs of her knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"Bells?" he sighed, half way between a greeting and a question.

Mom's smile grew even wider as she nodded her head.

To my immense surprise, tears pooled in Jacob's eyes, and he tugged my mother to him, wrapping his massive arm around her shoulders as he hiccuped softly against her hair.

I watched them as they shared this tender moment, whispering words of apology and comfort as they held each other in a tight hug. Feeling a little awkward, I tried to pull my hand away from his, but Jacob only held on tighter.

After a moment, they pulled apart, and Jacob immediately looked down at me, his expression apologetic as he manfully tried to blink away his tears.

"Sorry," he whispered, both to me and my mom.

He tugged me into his side, and I went willingly, wrapping both arms around his middle as he kissed the top of my head.

I met my mom's eyes as she watched us. They were glowing. Her smile grew as she observed our affectionate moment until she was practically bouncing in place like Aunt Alice. Clearly we had her approval.

My dad chose that moment to make his silent approach. His expression was friendly, though considerably less enthusiastic than Mom's, as he extended a pale hand.

"Jacob."

"Edward," Jacob replied, accepting the somewhat tense handshake.

"May I have a word in private?"

I heard Jacob's heart skip a beat, and my father's expression turned smug.

"Dad," I groaned in exasperation as an embarrassed flush crept up my cheeks. My father only shot me an affectionate grin before turning his penetrating gaze back on Jacob.

"Of course," the latter finally answered, shifting from foot to foot.

"We'll just be a moment, ladies," Dad explained formally, striding off in the direction of the woods.

Jacob looked down at me again, and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Go ahead," I encouraged him. "His bark's worse than his bite."

"I heard that," my dad called over his shoulder.

Jacob relaxed a little, turning and jogging to catch up as the two men disappeared into the trees.

"So," my mom said once we were alone, lacing her icy fingers through mine, "looks like you have a new boyfriend."

The label took me aback for a moment. I hadn't exactly thought about Jacob as my boyfriend, especially after only knowing him for a day-and-a-half. We hadn't discussed exclusivity, but something told me he wasn't seeing anyone else. But it was more than that. "Boyfriend" seemed like a grossly inadequate term for what we already shared. He felt like so much more than that.

For lack of a better answer, I simply replied, "yeah. I guess I do."

Mom smiled again, and we walked hand in hand into the house. I couldn't help but glance back towards the woods as we crossed the threshold, fighting the urge to rescue Jacob from whatever my overprotective father wanted to discuss.

"Jacob's a big boy, Renesmee. He can take care of himself." Mom laughed her tinkling laugh as she tugged me the rest of the way inside and shut the door.

"And here I thought Dad was the mind reader," I said.

"I'm your mother, Ness. I always know what you're thinking."

"Oh, yeah," I retorted playfully. "Then what am I thinking now?"

"You're wondering how soon dinner will be ready," she answered immediately, and I rolled my eyes in mock exasperation.

"Dammit. You do know me too well."

Mom giggled, looping her arm through mine as we made our way to the kitchen.

"You and Jacob are a lot alike, you know…"

 **Jacob's POV**

I followed Edward into the house with a relieved grin on my face.

Not only had he opted not to end me, but he actually seemed to approve of my relationship with Ness. It wasn't at all the reaction I had expected, and the relief was making me giddy. Of course, I still got a few choice words about the the bedroom we'd destroyed last night, but whatever. Ness was his daughter. I couldn't expect him to just let that one go. At least he hadn't tried to feed me my own nuts or anything.

"It's still an option," Edward said over his shoulder, responding to my unspoken thoughts.

I stiffened a little at his menacing tone, and Edward chuckled. The smug bastard was enjoying this too much.

My keen nose searched for Ness' tantalizing fragrance through the cloud of vampire reek, finding it almost instantly. The cheerful lilt of her voice caressed my ears, the very knowledge of her presence soothing the both beast and the man inside me in a way that nothing before ever could.

We found the Cullen women in the kitchen. My smile stretched from ear to ear at the sight of Ness twirling a disk of dough on her nimble fingers while Bella decorated a completed pizza with pepperoni. This day just kept getting better and better.

I paused for a moment as Ness met my contented gaze, returning my smile with a dazzling one of her own. My life had completely changed in the space of less than two days. It was enough to make my head spin like that pizza dough. If you had told me three days ago I would be hanging out in the Cullen mansion eating dinner with vamps and dating the most perfect woman on the planet, I would have laughed in your face. Amazing how life can completely change in the blink of an eye.

A chilly hand rested on my shoulder for a moment as Edward brushed past me, his eyes trained on his wife.

"I know," he whispered, answering my thoughts again. That was going to take some getting used to.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella from behind, brushing her long hair over one shoulder to nuzzle his face against the marble column of her neck. She hummed, a warm, contented sound, closing her eyes as she relaxed into his touch.

The strangest feeling washed over me as I observed them together. It warmed the space around my heart and tugged at the corners of my lips. I was… _happy._

How weird. After twenty-plus years of hating Edward for taking Bella away from me, I was actually glad that they were together now. Ecstatic, actually. Their love had done the impossible to bring Renesmee into the world. There was physically no way I could ever be less than overjoyed about that again.

"Get a room," Renesmee chided her parents with a playful roll of those mesmerizing chocolate eyes.

Despite Bella and Edward's presence, I couldn't fight back the need to touch Ness in some way. I reached out and brushed away a faint smudge of flour from her smooth cheek, letting my fingers linger on her skin, marveling at the warmth of it. She felt so good, so perfect. I wanted to lose myself in her again, to forget that we weren't the only two people on earth, and revel in the embrace of her long limbs and the incredible taste of her mouth.

The rough clearing of a throat interrupted my musings. I had to bite back a laugh at the expression of pure, unmasked disgust on Edward's pasty face.

Ness' eyes flitted back and forth between her father and me for a second, giggling as she picked up the gist of what was going on. She tilted her head flirtatiously as she peered up at me through those long, coppery lashes. Her teeth dented her plump lower lip, and she curled her slender fingers around mine.

Edward visibly cringed.

"Dear, please shield the lovebirds so I can stand to be in the same hemisphere as them," he said through clenched teeth.

I watched, entranced, as a fiery blush heated Ness' cheeks.

"Shit. Sorry, Dad," she said.

I was vaguely aware of Bella's laugh and Edward's affectionate acceptance of her apology, but my interest had been pulled elsewhere.

"Shield us?"

Bella and Edward exchanged a glance before Bella explained.

"Jake, you know that many vampires have special gifts, like Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions."

I nodded.

"Well, I have a gift too," she said. "Not only can Edward not hear my thoughts, unless I let him, but I can also shield others from his gift."

I felt my eyes almost bug out of my head.

"That's intense, Bells," I said. "You two really are perfect for each other."

Her smile grew wider as she nestled a little closer into her husband's side.

"Has Ness showed you her gift?" Bella asked suddenly.

My eyes immediately flew to Ness' face, which sported a tantalizingly wicked grin.

"I haven't," she answered for me.

"You're in for a treat, Jacob," Edward chimed in. "Ness has the most incredible gift I've ever encountered."

"What is it?" I asked, watching her gorgeous face eagerly.

"Why don't I show you?"

Before I could even nod, the world transformed around us. My eyes opened wide in surprise as the crip, air-conditioned kitchen melted away, and we were standing beneath the bright sunshine, hot, moist air enveloping us like bathwater, warming me despite my elevated temperature. All five of my senses were bombarded as I turned around in place, taking in my strange new surroundings.

We were standing in the middle of a square, a small oasis of greenery and blooming rose bushes surrounded on two sides by brick buildings with wrought iron balconies. Directly ahead stood a cathedral, its steeple rising proudly into the blue sky. Behind us, I could smell the murky water of a great river. The tinkling, metallic notes of jazz music tickled my sensitive ears, overlapping with the deep groan of a riverboat horn and the murmur of human activity that teemed around us.

My nostrils flared as the smell of something delicious wafted by on the tepid breeze. Powdered sugar, coffee, and chocolate. I turned toward it, recognizing the french name on the striped awning from a travel show I'd seen once.

"Is this…New Orleans?" I asked.

Renesmee nodded, smiling at my childish excitement. Having never been further south than Sacramento in my thirty-six years, I was awestruck.

"So that's your gift. You…you teleport people?"

Ness laughed.

"No, silly. We aren't really here."

"We're not?" I gaped at her.

She shook her head, bouncing those abundant copper waves.

"Nope. We're still standing in the kitchen," she said.

"Then how…?"

"I'm showing you a memory," she explained, taking a step closer to me, her eyes locking on mine.

 _I can also speak to you like this._

My mouth popped open in utter shock. I'd heard Ness' voice, clear as day, but her lips hadn't moved at all.

The next time I blinked, we were back in the Cullen's massive kitchen.

I stared down at Renesmee, completely in awe of the incredible creature I had imprinted on.

"Wow…Ness, that's…"

I couldn't find the words, so I just stood there and gaped at her in shocked adoration.

"When I was little, I had to touch someone to show them my thoughts, but with practice, I learned to project without touch."

Her cheeks had turned the sweetest shade of pink under my besotted gaze, and I couldn't help but envelope her in my arms, relishing how perfectly she fit there, like she was made for me alone. Or maybe it was me who was made just for her.

The alpha wolf in me couldn't help acknowledging what an asset a gift like that would be in a fight, though the very idea of Ness anywhere near a murderous red-eyed monster made my insides knot up with fear. I'd only known her since yesterday morning, but I would almost certainly die if anything happened to her.

"Thank you for showing me," I breathed against her fragrant hair, my heart speeding up at the warmth of her hands overlapping low on my back.

Ness' shoulders rose and fell as she shrugged, but I could feel her smile grow against my chest.

My eyes locked with Bella's over Ness' head. She smiled up at me as she placed a motherly hand on Ness' shoulder.

"If you don't mind, sweetie, I think it's my turn to steal Jacob away for a few minutes. We've got a couple decades worth of catching up to do."

"Go for it," she said, though the way her hand lingered on my waist betrayed her reluctance to part, which suited me just fine. "I'm sure Dad will help me finish dinner."

"I'd love to," Edward answered, giving his daughter the most besotted grin I'd ever seen on him as she draped an arm around his shoulders.

Seeing Ness and Edward standing side by side momentarily threw me for a loop. They were the same hight, with the same hair color and texture and the same classic profile. If I didn't know better, I'd think they were brother and sister.

What a strange family dynamic to grow up in. Her parents were eternal teenagers, and Ness had told me before that she'd been able to pass for her mid twenties since she was ten. No wonder Renesmee was unlike any woman I'd ever met. It boggled my mind.

Several minutes later, I found myself walking through the silent forest with Bella, marveling at the preternatural grace that seemed to ooze from every cell of her changed body. The sight brought back images of hiking through the woods with her clinging to my arm to avoid stumbling over every rock and twig that crossed her path. I smiled at the memory, now devoid of the suffocating blanket of pain that had once surrounded it.

Bella seemed content to walk in silence for a while, glancing at me from the corner of her eye every so often.

"So," she began, finally, "I'm sure Edward already asked, but I'm a protective mamma, after all. Just what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Her tone was teasing with just enough seriousness beneath it to let me know she wouldn't hesitate to tear me a new one if I answered wrong.

"Edward knew that I imprinted, so I assume he told you."

She nodded.

"I explained it to you once, when you were human. Basically, it means I would do anything for her, be anything she needs me to be. I'm hers, for as long as she wants me. I hope that's forever."

Bella smiled. "I thought that might be the case. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"No problem," I said. "I think…I know it sounds strange, but I think it's always been Ness, from the very begging. You know what I mean?"

"I think I do," she acknowledged with a nod. "Have you explained it to her yet? The imprint, I mean."

"That's actually something else I need to talk to you about," I said. "I don't plan to tell her until she's had time to get to know me, to choose me without feeling any kind of obligation because of the imprint. Edward said he agrees."

Bella looked pensive for a moment before responding. "I don't know, Jake. If there's one thing I've learned about supernatural relationships, it's that honestly is usually the best policy."

"I get it, Bells. It's just…I want her to fall in love with me the old fashioned way, freaky supernatural shit aside."

Bella's tinkling laugh tickled my ears.

"Jacob, anyone with eyes can see she's already smitten with you. I've never seen her act like that with anyone else."

Her words made my heart swell with hopeful pride. I felt like I could shoot up another six-and-a-half feet.

"I hope you're right, but will you promise not to say anything to Ness about it?"

"Of course. Now or later, she shouldn't hear it from anyone but you."

"Thanks, Bells," I responded. "Shit, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm glad you chose Edward. Renesmee is…I'm not sure I even have the words for how amazing she is."

"Right?" Bella agreed with a proud grin. "Sometimes, I look at her, and I just can't believe my frail human body had anything to do with such perfection."

"Her eyes look exactly like yours did," I said, feeling a little wistful. "She blushes a lot, too."

Bella laughed. "Yes. That's one human characteristic I'm sure she wishes I hadn't passed on."

"Well, I, for one, am glad you did," I replied, in all seriousness. "I missed your blushes."

"Edward said the same thing," she said softly.

For several minutes, we continued in companionable silence. Bella's expression turned contemplative, but I stayed patient. I knew she would let me know what was on her mind when she was ready to.

"You never returned my calls."

My heart ached a little at the pain in her voice. Pain that I had caused.

"I'm sorry," I replied lamely. "I just…couldn't face it."

"My pregnancy was one of the happiest times of my life, but it was also difficult — and scary."

She stopped walking and turned to face me, so I did the same. The pain in her eyes stung me like a whip.

"I needed my best friend, Jacob," she continued. "Maybe it would have been selfish of me to put you through that, but I needed you."

I looked down at my feet, guilt tearing at my insides.

"I cried myself to sleep for months. Edward never said anything, but I could tell he knew. I could tell it was hurting him to know how much I missed you."

"Shit, Bella, I'm so sorry." My voice broke on the last word, and, for the second time that day, I found myself blinking back tears. "I broke my promise after all, didn't I? I wish I could take it back."

Her face softened a little, and she reached out to gently rest her icy fingers against my arm.

"It's okay," she said. "It got better after Ness was born. But that doesn't mean I haven't missed your freakishly tall self."

Chuckling happily, I grabbed her tiny body up in a hug that once would have had her gasping for air. She was still so little, though significantly less breakable.

When I finally released her, she stepped back, holding her nose.

"By the way, I understand what the others were talking about before. You do stink, Jacob."

"Speak for yourself," I shot back, waving my hand in front of my nose. "Besides, that's not what your daughter said last night."

Bella was quite a bit faster now, but I was prepared. I dodged her tiny fist without a millisecond to spare, relieved to see that she was fighting back a smile.

Eager to get back to Ness, I shoved Bella playfully before taking off in the direction of the house. Her taunting laugh wafted by as she easily passed me up in my human form, disappearing into the dense forest ahead.

 **A/N2: For those who are also reading You Haunt Me Still, may I just acknowledge how weird it is to be writing both stories at the same time? I really got myself into an interesting predicament here. lol**

 **I already announced this in my last chapter of YHMS, but just in case you didn't see it, I did start a Tumblr to go along with my stories. I'm a person who likes a little visual aid, if you catch my drift. ;) There is some NSFW content, so you have to be over 18 and have safe mode turned off to see it. Search for "ExtraordinarilyHumanFanfic" to find it. And be advised that you won't see any of the movie cast on there. I've never been a fan of the movies. (I'm not so secretly hoping Netflix will decide to make the books into a multi-season series with better casting choices. Anyone else on board?)**

 **Soooo...did Jacob make the right choice waiting to tell Ness about the imprint? The fact that Edward agreed might be a red flag. haha**

 **Please hit the review button and let me know what you think! Until next time. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

 **I know many of you don't always** **read author's notes, but you'll want to read this one!**

 **As much as the perfectionist in my can't stand to leave a story unfinished, I've simply lost my enthusiasm for writing Twilight fanfic. I'm so deeply sorry to anyone I've disappointed. As a peace offering, here is the scene where Renesmee finds out about the imprint. I've had it written for some time now. A few weeks after they met, Jacob took her to a tribe bonfire to hear Billy tell the legends about imprinting. Hope you like it.**

 **Renesmee's POV**

I glanced around the campfire at the beautiful couples, snuggled up side by side, all glowing with the blissful light of fated love. Sam and Emily. Jared and Kim. Quil and Claire.

The scientist in me liked rules, laws, things that could be explained logically. There was just no logical or scientific explanation for the folklore I'd just heard, yet the living proof sat before me, curled up in blissfully fated couples in the glow of the fire.

Suddenly, the knowledge that, one day, Jacob would form half of one of those couples hit me like a wrecking ball to the chest, knocking the breath out of me. I'd known him for such a short time, but I could no longer escape the fact that I was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him. I hated that it took learning that our relationship had been marked "temporary" from the start to make me see it.

The flickering light of the fire blurred before my eyes as the hot tears welled up. I felt humiliated as well as completely exposed. The raw emotion coursing through me must surely be written all over my face. All of Jacob's friends, his father, and Jacob himself would soon be privy to my most private thoughts and feelings, and it was more than I could take.

"Ness?" he whispered, concern coloring his tone as his arm tightened around me, pulling me closer.

The warmth of his embrace was the straw that finally broke me. The threatening tears spilled over, and I jumped up, breaking his hold. My heart ached as I realized that would have to be the last time I felt the comforting warmth of his touch. I couldn't let him touch me again after this. If I did, I would only be hurt more when the inevitable goodbye came. Better to rip my own heart out now.

"Excuse me," I gasped in what I hoped was an apologetic tone, feeling bad that I was running out on people who had so kindly welcomed me into their close-knit circle but unable to contain my emotions any longer. I had to get away, from Jacob, from my own irrational feelings. From everything.

I dashed into the comforting darkness of the forest, running until I was certain I was out of earshot. Able to contain the building sobs no longer, I doubled over, wrapping my arms around my middle to keep myself from falling apart.

"Ness!"

" _Fuck_ ," I murmured under my breath as his voice reached my ears. I thought about running away, but he was already too close, my vision too obscured by tears, to make retreat a viable option. And, if I was being honest, I didn't really want to run from Jacob. His presence was comforting, like a missing part of myself had returned, and I was whole again.

"Ness, what's wrong?"

Jacob reached out to me, and I held up a hand to stop him. I may not be able to run away, but I certainly couldn't let him touch me again if I was going to come out of this with any semblance of of the person I was before I met him.

"Don't," I whispered, closing my eyes against the aching beauty of his mostly-bare skin in the glow of the moonlight. "I just…I can't do this, Jacob."

I heard the breath whoosh out of him like he'd been physically struck. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw him stagger back a step, his expression pained. I suddenly found it impossible draw in a breath, my chest was so tight.

"Renesmee, please," he gasped out, his usually strong, confident voice a strangled whisper.

I could only shake my head in response, completely unable to speak around the lump in my throat. Conflicting desires fought a bloody war inside me, tearing my insides to shreds. On the one hand, I wanted desperately to close the distance between us, to throw my arms around him and beg him to be mine for as long as he could be. But self-preservation told me to run, to put as much distance between myself and the inexplicable pull I felt towards this man as possible. I found that running was impossible, though. My feet were rooted where I stood, refusing my commands.

"I'm sorry that this was too much for you," he continued, his voice regaining some of its strength, though there was a quiver of desperation behind it that threatened to destroy my resolve. "We can take a step back, take things slower. We'll do whatever you need to, just please… _please_ , don't leave me."

"That won't help," I squeaked out, shaking my head dejectedly. Taking things slower wouldn't stop the inevitable from happening. I would only be left more devastated when it did.

The moonlight glistened off of the unshed tears in his dark eyes, and I had to wrap my arms even tighter around myself as his pain rolled off of him like crushing waves, smashing into me.

"I should have told you sooner, before things got physical between us. I'm so sorry I didn't, Ness." His voice was firmer now, pleading. "I probably should have told you as soon as we met in the woods. I just…wanted you to have a chance to get to know me for _me_. It was probably selfish, but I wanted to give you time to develop genuine feelings for me before I told you. I thought…I mean, I _hoped_ you might be getting there."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wanted to get me hooked on him before lowering the boom?

Pain transformed into anger as I snapped out of my trance. Lunging towards him, I planted my hands firmly against his chest and shoved with all my strength. His back collided with a tree behind him, and he looked up at me, wide-eyed and stunned.

"You absolute ass-hole!" I yelled, watching with satisfaction as several large limbs came crashing to the ground from the force of the blow. "You wanted to, what? Make me fall in love with you so I would agree to keep your bed warm until your fated soulmate comes along? I guess I'm starting to understand why my father doesn't seem to like you."

Jacob's face fell as I spat out that last part about my father. That had obviously been a low blow, but I was done playing nice if that was truly how he felt.

Turning my back on him, I felt the tears well up again as I prepared myself to run, struggling against the pull that tried to root me to the spot.

Shockingly, I heard a deep chuckle behind me, and a burning hand wrapped around my forearm. I tried to pull away, to shrug out of his hold, but Jacob only pulled me closer, turning me to face him.

"Ness, honey, you've got it all wrong."

"Oh, yeah?" I struggled, but his hands were like two iron bands around my arms. "It sounded pretty clear to me."

"Let me get this straight," he continued, still chuckling infuriatingly. "You're upset because you think I pursued you even though I know I'll eventually imprint and have to leave you. Is that right?"

"Isn't that reason enough?" I spat, mentally swearing to all that is holy that if he chuckled one more time, I was going to knee him in the groin.

"It would be, if it were true."

I stopped struggling temporarily and finally raised my eyes to his, arching one brow in a look that challenged him to explain.

To my surprise, his amused expression softened into one of pure, heartbreaking tenderness. His grip on my arms loosened, and he gently rubbed the bruised skin with the pads of his thumbs.

"Ness, I wanted to bring you here tonight so the pack and my dad could help me explain what happened when I first saw you in the woods that day."

My heart stopped, then starting racing wildly. Could he really mean…?

"And I wanted to introduce you to everyone, officially, as my imprint."

Relief and the most blissful, perfect joy washed over me as soon as the words left his mouth, and a fresh round of tears started to fall. The gaping hole that had opened up inside me slammed shut, now filled with a wholeness I had never dared to imagine. I unwrapped my arms from around my middle and reached for him, resting my forehead against his firm chest as I breathed a shuddering sigh of relief.

He held me for a moment, rubbing my back gently as he patiently waited for the first waves of emotion to pass. Slowly, I felt his hands move up my back and around my shoulders, up the sides of my neck, finally, coming to rest on either side of my face. He tilted my head until our eyes met. His were burning with an intensity of feeling that mirrored my own.

"Renesmee Cullen, I am yours for eternity — or however long you want me to be."

"I'll always want you, Jacob. Forever."

"'I love you' doesn't begin to adequately cover all that I feel for you, but I do, with every fiber of my being. I think — no, I know I would, even if it weren't for the imprint."

"I love you, Jacob," I sobbed out, the words flowing from my mouth as effortlessly as breathing. "So, so much."

I reached up to cup his beloved face in my hands, rubbing my thumbs against the faint shadow on his jaw.

The scientist in me like rules and laws, things that could be logically explained, studied, and proven. There was no logical explanation for the way I felt for this man. It overwhelmed all reason and defied everything I thought I knew about life

The kiss we shared then was all-consuming, every taste and caress a promise of eternity.

 **That's all I've got, folks! Thank you so much for all the love and support!**


End file.
